Steven Universe: The Buried Gem
by AJleefan
Summary: When Steven and Amethyst find a buried gem in beach city, Steven decides to watch over it and protect it, But when Onyx the male Gem awakens a whole new era is born. Once Onyx meets the Crystal Gems and some enemies and past enemies secrets get revealed, and feeling are everywhere. How will this all effect Onyx though? The answer...is in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Buried Gem

It was a hot and typical morning in Beach city. Garnet and Pearl were in the temple, while Steven, Amethyst and Lion were all on the dock in Beach city. Steven and Amethyst were at the counter of beach city Fries , while Lion{Steven's pet} was taking a cat nap, waiting for them.  
"C'mon Peedee, give us the bits!" Steven said.  
"Yeah, the bits!" Amethyst said while banging on the counter. Steven proceeded to bang on the counter as well, until Peedee got annoyed.  
"Okay, okay." Peedee said, as his father handed him a white bag with an oil stain on the bottom. "Here."  
"Thanks Peedee." Steven said, as both of them left beach city Fries. Amethyst began to stuff her face with fry bits, while Steven was only getting a few of the scrumptious bits. Lion dragged behind.  
"So, what do you think Garnet and Pearl are doing back at the temple?" Steven asked.  
"Oh you know, lounging around or practicing they're gem techniques." Amethyst said with a mouthful of fry bits.  
"But do you think we'll be going on a mission today?" Steven asked, as Amethyst shoved another handful of the bits in her mouth. She then shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't until then, that Lion had wandered off onto beach cities white sand, and began to sniff the premises.  
"Hm...hey where's Lion?" Steven asked, when he realized that pink lion was gone.  
"Huh...wasn't he behind us?" The purple gem asked. Steven turned around and began to call out Lions name. It wasn't until then that Lion had made a small growl sound, and Steven looked over only too see the pink lion digging the sand up. "Hey Lion, what are you doing?" Steven asked, as he went on to the beach sand with Amethyst following. Once Lion had stopped, he picked up a cracked, black, round object.  
"Woah, what is that?" Steven asked. Lion dropped it into Stevens hands, as he stared at the object.  
"Steven, I think...it's a Gem." Amethyst said. "And it's cracked."  
"Really?" He asked. "Are...you sure."  
"Yeah, c'mon, lets go show Garnet and Pearl." Amethyst said, and Steven Amethyst and Lion all returned to the temple.

"GARNET!, PEARL!" Steven yelled. Pearl quickly got into battle position, while Garnet just stood up.  
"What is it? trouble?" Pearl asked.  
"Na, no trouble." Amethyst said.  
"Oh...then...what?" Pearl asked. Steven pulled the cracked object out, and showed the two Gems. Pearl and Garnet gasped.  
"A gem?" Pearl said. "But that can't be, they're are no other gems on earth."  
"Well apparently they're is if it was found in beach city." Amethyst said. Pearl scowled at her.  
"Well, I for one don't feel like dealing with another bad Gem." Garnet said as her gem power allowed her to equip herself with two large gauntlets. She then raised both of her gauntlets.  
"Ah, wait, what if...what if it's a good Gem?" Steven asked.  
"Steven, the gems we've faced so far haven't been good, what makes you think that this gem won't be like all the rest?" She asked.  
"Because...I feel it in my gut." Steven said. "I mean, I don't have healing powers anymore, but I can still watch over it."  
"But Steven." Pearl began to say.  
"Fine." The tall red gem said.  
"Garnet?!" Pearl said.  
"Well, it doesn't seem very harmless." Garnet said. "And besides, I think Steven can take care of the gem." Steven celebrated, while Pearl just scowled a little. The black gem suddenly began to glow bright grey, and blink. Almost as if it were communicating with them.  
"Uh, is...it supposed to do that?" Amethyst asked.  
"I'm not sure, but...if it is harmless, then...you can keep it."  
"Thanks pearl." Steven said, as he put it on the coffee table, and stared at the glowing gem. The gem stopped glowing and returns to its dark state. Pearl sighs.  
"However if it does try to hurt you, so help me I'll..."  
"No...don't worry, It wont." Steven said  
"How do you know?" Pearl asked.  
"Because...I can feel it." Steven whispered, while staring at the dark gem, with big bright eyes. Pearl then sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Glowing

That night, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were all in there rooms, while Steven had been asleep on the couch next to the Black gem. A bright light had shined on Stevens face, as his eyes slowly opened, only to find Amethyst at the fridge getting a snack.  
"Amethyst, what are you doing?" Steven said tiredly, as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Just grabbin a snack dude." She said while opening a bag of powdered cheese. "Wait...did you stay up watching the gem?" Steven nodded his head. The gem then began to glow, and the color turned into a light grey color.  
"Why does it keep doing that?" Amethyst asked while pouring the cheese into her mouth.  
"I think it's trying to communicate with us." Steven said as the gem kept glowing. Then, it stopped.  
"Oh well." Amethyst said, "good night."  
"Good night." Steven said. He lied back down on the couch, and stared at the cracked gem. His eyes were growing heavy, but he kept staring at the gem, no matter what. "I'm gonna heal you one day, but until then...good night." He put a small pink blanket on the gem, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Steven got up, to the sound of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl talking. Steven sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, then yawned.  
"Hey guys...good morning." Steven said.  
"Oh, good morning Steven, we have a surprise for you." Pearl said. Garnet then walked next to her holding a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies in her hands.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Well, we decided that we treated you to the earths favorite dessert." Pearl said, just as Amethyst was getting ready to devour them in one gulp.  
"Slow down Amethyst." Garnet said.  
"Amethyst, those weren't for you." Pearl said getting flustered, but all Amethyst did was burp loudly.  
"Oh, it's okay, thanks you guys, but I was gonna take gem down to beach city to get some fry bits." Steven explained.  
"Gem?" Pearl asked.  
"Oh yeah, since I don't know it's real name yet, I named it." Pearl sighed. Steven grabbed a rose colored pouch and put the gem inside. He walked to the front door.  
"I'll see you guys later." He said, as he left the house.  
"GOOD MORNING LION!?" Steven said, as he ran down the steps and towards his pink feline. "Gem, this is Lion." Lion yawned, as Steven got on top of him, and rode Lion into beach city.

Steven was walking to the Big donut store, but was then stopped by Onion, {one of the other children who Steven talked to}.  
"Oh, hi Onion." Steven said. "Gem, this is Onion." He told the black gem, as it began to glow once more. Onion then pointed at the gem.  
"Oh, sorry Onion, I'm showing Gem around beach city, so that means, it's not for sale." Steven said as the gem stopped glowing and returned to it's original state. Onion walked away, while Steven and Lion made there way to the Big donut where and walked in. Sadie {The lady who works at the counter} was resting her cheek on her arm, while Lars {A teenager who gets easily annoyed with Steven} Stands in front of the coffee pots, and fills them with piping hot coffee.  
"Oh hello Steven." Sadie said.  
"Hi Sadie, Hi Lars." Steven said, but Lars couldn't hear him, due to the loud music playing.  
"What'll it be today?" Sadie asked.  
"Oh you know...the usual." Sadie grabbed a chocolate donut out of the tray, and bagged it in a white paper bag. "Okay, that'll be one dollar." Steven gives Sadie the money.  
"Thanks Sadie." Steven said. "  
"No problem." She said. "So what's with that black ball in you're pouch? and what's with the pouch?"  
"Oh, you see, it's not a ball, it's a gem." Steven said. "And since It won't come out, I'm showing it around beach city."  
"Oh, that's pretty cool." Sadie said, "Where did you find it?"  
"Well actually, Lion found it in the sand."  
"Oh, cool." Sadie said. Steven finished his donut, said goodbye and left the store.

After a long day of showing Gem around beach city, The sun was setting, and Steven was lying back on the sand, watching, and showing Gem the sunset.  
"Isn't it wonderful Gem." Steven said, taking the gem out of the pouch to give it a closer look."Just look at how long the ocean stretches...and the way that the sunsets on the horizon, filling what was once a blue sky, into a tropical orange and pink canvas." Steven presses his left hand down on the warm sand. "And the sand...it's warm, soft, and...nice. Oh...I wish you could see it, that way...huh, that way we could just watch the waves dance, and the sunset." The gem glows brighter, and brighter like the sun on a summer afternoon.  
"Gem." He said. "I wish...I wish you were out here." Steven then pressed his lips against the gem, giving it a quick and meaningful kiss. Steven sighed, but was then engulfed by the gems glowing light. He stared at it and saw that the crack had closed. The gem shined brighter, and was too much for Steven's eyes. He shut them. The gem floated out of his hands, and then became a person, with grey skin. Steven opened his eyes too see the gem, turn into a full grown person with broad and muscular shoulders and black, long spiky-like hair.  
"Ugh." He said. The person turned around and stared at Steven with dark and soft eyes.  
"Steven...was it?" The gem spoke.  
"Yeah, hi." Steven said.  
"Thanks for helping me." He said, "By the way, my...name is Onyx." The grey gem said.

* * *

_Okay, thank you for reading chapter 2, if you have a comment, then you may leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Once again thank you, and this is AJleefan telling you all to...Stay beautiful._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not Welcome

"My name is Onyx." The grey gem said. Steven was staring at him with glistening eyes, and an open mouth. "Uh...did you hear me?"  
"Oh...yeah I heard you." Steven said. "Sorry."  
"Well once again thank you for healing my gem." Onyx said.  
"Oh, no prob bob." Steven said. Onyx fully understood earth jokes, so he laughed at what he said.  
"Oh...Steven that's hilarious." He said. Steven began to giggle as well.  
"Hey, so...how long were you buried under the sand?" Steven asked, as Onyx finished laughing, regained his seriousness.  
"I'm not sure, after my gem got cracked I was returned to my gem to heal my other wounds." He said. Steven thought for a moment.  
"Didn't you get lonely?" He asked. Onyx had lowered his head.  
"I'm a loner, so I'm...used to it." Onyx said.  
"Well I'm not! and I mean this when I say come home with me." Steven said.  
"I don't know, what if...?"  
"Trust me, it's fine." Steven held his hand out. Onyx smiled, and took it, trusting Steven. Lion got up and left with Steven leading Onyx out of beach city, and to the temple. Lion followed.

At the Temple, Steven and Onyx stood outside. Steven was ready to go in, however, Onyx hesitated.  
"Are you sure?" Onyx asked.  
"Trust me Gem." Steven said.  
"Gem?" Onyx asked.  
"Oh...sorry, I didn't know you're name before, so I just kept calling you Gem." Steven explained.  
"Oh, that's right I forgot, it's fine, but just remember that my name is Onyx." Onyx said.  
"Okay." Steven opened the door, only to find an argument going on between Amethyst and Pearl...again.  
"How many times have I told you not to go into my room Amethyst!?" Pearl yelled.  
"Yo, it's not that serious, I just needed to borrow one of you're swords!" Amethyst yelled back.  
"What you call borrow, I call stealing!" Pearl says.  
"Guys! Guys!" Steven said, as Onyx stood in the doorway.  
"Uh..." Onyx said awkwardly. Everyone looked at Onyx. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all had shocked faces, but Steven was lighting up with Happiness.  
"Another...Gem?" Pearl said quietly. "Steven, get back." Stevens smile faded.  
"Why?"  
"Get back!" Pearl exclaimed, as she pushed Steven back, and in the Saftey of Garnets arms. "How did you get here!?"  
"I...I was."  
"You came from home world didn't you!?" Pearl asked. "Answer!"  
"No...I..."  
"Then you must know who Peridot is then don't you, you're one of her acquaintances aren't you!?"  
"I'm not..." Onyx said.  
"GET OUT!" Pearl finally and officially snapped. She pushed Onyx out and he fell to on his back  
"You won't ever touch or even talk to Steven ever!" Pearl said protectively.  
"Pearl!" Steven yelled.  
"Steven...No." Garnet said calmly. Onyx got to his feet.  
"GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Pearl yelled as she backhand slapped Onyx. "You're not welcome."

Onyx stood there, shocked, and hurt. He stared at Pearl. Pearl had realized what she had done, but didn't care as long as he was still there.  
"GO AWAY!" She yelled again. Onyx ran down the stairs in tears, and ran far away from the Temple.  
"Onyx, wait!" Steven said, with tears filling up in his eyes. "Please Pearl, don't..."  
"No Steven, just...go to bed!" Pearl said, Steven was about to cry, and all he did was slowly walk up the steps to his bed, and crawl in. That night, he silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you have anything to say about it, leave a review and tell me what you think. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Onyx vs. Pearl

Steven woke up in his surprisingly quiet room the next morning with puffy red eyes. He gets out of the bed and walks to the refrigerator and microwave to heat up a breakfast burrito. The next thing that caught his attention was a knock at the front door.  
"Huh." He said, as he turned and saw a puffy red eyed Onyx at the door. "Onyx." Steven went to the front door and opened it.  
"Steven is...is anyone home?" Onyx asked upsettingly.  
"No, at least, I don't think so."  
"Good." Onyx said. "I just...I just wanted to say that I'm so..." Onyx stopped when the bedroom door to the gems room opened. Out came Pearl, and she immediately flared up with anger the minute she saw Onyx.  
"You, didn't I tell you to never come back!?" She said.  
"Pearl, stop he's..." Steven said, before Pear was on the attack. She quickly drew her spear from her gem, and was ready to slice Onyx. "Onyx!" Onyx was tearing up again, and blocked the attack, but not with his hands, but with a sandy wall.  
"Huh." Pearl said. Garnet and Amethyst were the next to run out of there bedrooms to hear another altercation happening.  
"Steven get back, this could get ugly." Amethyst said.  
"But..." Pearl leaped over the wall, and kicked Onyx in the face and out of the temple.  
"Please, just listen to me!" Onyx wailed. Pearl ignored his request, and fired out a multitude of energy balls from her spear. Onyx held his hands out and his gem began to glow, and this time, a sandy round shield was made. "I don't want to fight!"  
"Then you should've never came here!" Pearl said, as she sliced through his sand shield.  
"All I wanted to do was apologize!" Onyx wailed, now with a rose red face.  
"LIES!" Pearl said, as she hit the side of her spear across his face.

Onyx was on his hands and knees, as tears dropped to the floor.  
"I've had enough." He finally said, as his gem glowed, and equipped him with 10 star shaped rocks.  
"Let's go then." Pearl said maliciously. Steven watched on as a heated battle was taking place in front of his very eyes.  
"Why are they fighting?" He asked Garnet.  
"Because...Most stray gems aren't...good." Amethyst said.  
"But he's not like any of the bad ones, he's good." Steven said. Onyx was on the attack next, as he threw the first five star shaped rocks at pearl. He held her spear up, and deflected each one like a baseball bat. The last one was gone.  
"Ha." She said. Onyx smiled. The outline of his hands glowed light grey, as the star shaped rocks came hurdling towards pearl all in unison.  
"Huh." She said, she tried to deflect them once more, but Onyx made the second half of the star shaped rocks dart at her with maximum speed. Pearl got cuts as the stars zipped past her like a speeding bullet.  
"Pearl!" Steven yelled. "Onyx stop!" Steven ran and the minute Onyx threw the last star shaped rock at Pearl, Steven got in front of her, trying to protect her with his body.  
"STEVEN!" Everyone yelled. Onyx snapped out of his state, and redirected it to the top of the door frame.  
"Onyx!" Steven yelled. Tears welled up in Onyx's eyes, and he ran away from the temple once again. Garnet sighed.  
"Steven, are you alright?" Garnet asked.  
"Don't worry about me." Steven said hostilely. "What about Onyx?"  
"Steven...I don't want you to hang out with that gem anymore." Pearl said, as she walks into the house, and back into her room.  
"Ugh, I hate it when this happens." Amethyst said next, she went back to her room, then it was down to Steven and Garnet.  
"Garnet." Steven said.  
"Steven, I want you to know that what ever you're heart is telling you, then listen to it." She said.  
"What does that mean?" Steven said. Garnet kissed Steven's forehead.  
"You'll find out soon enough." She said, as she walked back into the temple. Now Steven was the only one outside, and thinking about what Garnet said.

* * *

_Thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter, if you have anything to say about, then please leave a review and tell me what you think. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Centipedle's return

An image projected in Stevens head, and showed him exactly where Onyx had run off to.  
"Hm, okay Onyx, I'm coming." Steven muttered. He runs down the stairs and hops onto Lion. "Lion, I need you to take me to Beach City's beach." Lion roared which projected a bright pink portal and that teleported both Steven and Lion to the white sandy beach which Onyx is located.

Once there, Steven called out Onyx's name.  
"Onyx!" He yelled. "Onyx, where are you?!"  
"I'm over here Steven." Onyx said gloomily. Steven looks around.  
"I don't see you." He tried to walk forward, but ended up stepping on something firm.  
"Ow." Onyx suddenly appeared and gets up off of the sand.  
"How do you blend in with the sand?" Steven asked.  
"Oh that...it's easy, all I did was just camouflage myself."  
"Oh...wait, I'm still confused." Steven said. Onyx sighed.  
"Let me explain." He said. "I'm able to control sand and rocks, not to mention blend in with them. I mainly use the sand for defensive maneuvers, and the rocks for offensive maneuvers.  
"Oh...so that explains you're gem weapon."  
"Mmhm." Onyx said. "Speaking of which, I'm sorry that I almost hit you with it."  
"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Steven said as he sat next to Onyx. "Onyx, why did you run away?" Onyx remained quiet.  
"It's just that...I could never live with myself knowing that I hurt you." Onyx said. Stevens eyes lit up with emotion.  
"You know what Onyx." Steven said. "You're a true friend." Onyx stared at Stevens face. He took his hand and smiled.  
"Steven!" Pearl yelled. "Darn it, I told you not to be around this gem anymore!"  
"Pearl! No!" The ground began to tremble and something rose up and towered over all of them

The creature resembled an emerald green centipede, but a centipede that towered over them only. It made it's move and aimed at Steven. Steven stared at the beast in trembling fear, Onyx {on the other hand} activated his gem, as I glowed and created a sand barrier that encased Steven and shielded him from the attack.  
"Garnet, Amethyst get ready!" Pearl said. "Onyx, take Steven to a safe place." Pearl said.  
"Right." Onyx said, however, the emerald green centipede was fast on the attack. The barrier wore off, and Steven ran to Onyx.  
"The Centipedle." Steven said.  
"The Centipedle?" Onyx asked, but the monster was attacking the other gems. Garnet had equipped herself with her two red gauntlets, and punching the monster. Amethyst on the other hand was trying to pull the Centipedle back with her gem studded whiplash. Pearl was blasting the monster with energy balls that we're being projected from her spear.  
"STEVEN, ONYX!" She said. "GO NOW!"  
"No, you need our help." Steven said. Onyx thought for a moment, then concocted an idea.  
"Steven, fuse with me." Onyx said.  
"What?" He said.  
"Trust me, all you need to do is follow my lead." Onyx said. Onyx got into position as his gem shined bright, Stevens gem did the same. Onyx's began to dance freely and slowly so Steven could synchronizes his movements. Finally both of them took each others arms and fused. It wasn't Steven or Onyx anymore, but fused together they became.  
"Platinum."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you have anything to say about it then please tell me what you think, by leaving a review. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mutation

The next day, Steven and Onyx were in beach city. Steven was showing Onyx around beach city, but Onyx wasn't too happy. They stood in front of beach city fries.  
"Onyx, this is beach city fries." Steven said. Onyx looked at the sign, but without any signs of excitement. Peedee, then came to the counter.  
"Hey Steven, uh...who's you're friend?"  
"Peedee, meet Onyx." Steven said. "Onyx, meet Peedee." Onyx waved at the blonde haired kid shyly.  
"It's nice to meet you." Peedee said with a smile. "So what can I get you two?"  
"The usual." Onyx said.  
"Wait, what's the usual?" Peedee asked. Steven then looked at Onyx, puzzled.  
"You know...the fry bits." Onyx said.  
"Oh...okay." Peedee said, he left for a minute, then Steven faced Onyx.  
"How did you know that's the usual?" Steven asked.  
"Oh...because I heard and saw it from my gem." Onyx said.  
"Huh?" Steven said.  
"I was watching everything that was going on...even." Onyx stopped then looked down.  
"Even what?" Steven asked.  
"Nothing." Onyx said, Steven was about to ask him something, but Peedee came back with a white bag with an oil stain on the bottom.  
"Here you go, that'll be 1.00." Peedee says.  
"Okay." Steven reached in his pocket and took out a dollar. "Thanks Peedee."  
"You're welcome."

After a whole day of games, sightseeing, and meeting people at beach city, Onyx and Steven sat on the beach shore, watching the sun go down, again.  
"Hmm...today was a great day." Onyx said.  
"I know...it feels so great to relax once in a while with some beach city fun." Steven said. Onyx chuckled.  
"You know Steven." He said. "I remembered what you had said to me...while I was still in my Gem, healing."  
"Hm." Steven said.  
"You're right...watching the way that the ocean stretch out as far as the eye can see is rather...peaceful." Onyx said. Steven just smiled.  
"It is." Steven said, as they watched the sun go down, together.

The next morning, Steven woke up, but didn't see Onyx on the couch.  
"Hm...where's Onyx?" Steven walked down the stairs and managed to bump into Pearl.  
"Oh...good morning Steven." Pearl said.  
"Good morning Pearl." Steven said. "Hey...where's Onyx." Pearls smile faded.  
"I don't know." She said. "And...I don't really care." Steven looked at the wooded floor, then looked back up.  
"Hey Pearl."  
"Yes Steven."  
"Why are you so mean around Onyx?" Pearl sighed.  
"Because...he's a mutation." Pearl said.  
"A what?"  
"Yes Steven, even Gems can have there errors." Pearl said. "You see, a lot of gems are supposed to be females. You're a male because you're not a full gem, which means you're not a mutation. But Onyx is a full fledged gem."  
"You're wrong." Steven said. The door then opened, and revealed Onyx standing there, upset.  
"I heard every word...and you're right Pearl." Onyx said. "But...that doesn't give you the right to keep tormenting me!" Onyx runs away from the door.  
"Onyx wait!" Steven chases after the gem. But before he does, he stops at the door. "Pearl, please...stop tormenting him." Pearl then turns away, as Steven resumes his chase after Onyx.  
"Steven please...just leave me alone!" Onyx yelled.  
"No...we need to talk." Steven said. Onyx stopped, and stood cupping his face with his hands. Steven stood next to him.  
"Now you know...That I'm a mutation."  
"No...you're not a mutation." Steven said. "You're just like every single gem, no matter what you look like."  
"But..."  
"Listen Onyx. Ever since I met you, I saw something big and warm inside of you, and that's why I decided to trust you. But I knew that was the smartest thing I've ever done because...You're my best friend!" Onyx stares at Steven. He falls to his knees and gives Steven a friendly hug.  
"Steven...thank you." Onyx said, as Steven hugged Onyx back.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, If you have anything to say, or if you want to leave a suggestion, then please let me know by leaving a review. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Onyx and Rose

It was Saturday morning in Beach City when Steven woke up from his slumber. He sat up and yawned loudly, as the sun's morning light shined on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the kitchen, where he saw Onyx at the stove.  
"Oh, good morning Onyx." Steven said.  
"Good morning Steven." Onyx said with a glowing smile. Steven got out of bed and walked down the steps.  
"You're up early." Steven said.  
"Well, this is my way of saying thank you for what you said yesterday." Onyx said, as he served Steven a plate of waffles with strawberries and syrup.  
"You're welcome." Steven said. "And thank you for the breakfast." Onyx nodded, as Steven began to eat. The gems door had opened and out came Garnet.  
"Good morning Steven, Good morning Onyx." She said.  
"Oh, morning Garnet." Steven said.  
"Hm, breakfast." She said. "Who made it?"  
"Onyx did." Onyx began to blush with embarrassment.  
"Well wasn't that sweet of you." Garnet said. She walked past the kitchen and sat next to the window. The next to enter the room was the purple gem known as Amethyst.  
"Alright, Breakfast!" She yelled as she ran and bumped Steven out of his seat.  
"Ok, what'll it be?" Onyx asked politely.  
"One stack a pancakes!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
"Okay then." Onyx started turned the stove's burner on, and placed the frying pan on it. He proceeded to make the batter for the pancakes. Steven on the other hand had a question that he wanted to ask, but hesitated. Then he sucked in a breath and asked.  
"Onyx, I have a question." He said.  
"Okay, shoot." The grey gem with a black outfit said.  
"How come...How come you fused with me that day? You know, when we we're facing the centipedle." Steven asked.  
"Hm...Because I knew that forming Platinum would destroy it easily." Onyx said with a smile.  
"Wait, but Platinum isn't a gem." Steven said.  
"Yes, however, it has platinum armor and a platinum sword." Onyx said. The pan was hot and ready to go as Onyx poured the batter on the pan. He watched as all three of the pancakes began to turn brown. He took his spatula and flipped each of them.  
"Okay I have a question too." Amethyst said.  
"Oh." Onyx said.  
"Yeah...when is this gonna be done? it smells so good." Amethyst asked impatiently.  
"Don't worry, they're just about done." He said, as he put them on a silver platter, and served them to Amethyst. He also poured maple syrup onto them, and gave her strawberries on the side. "Enjoy."  
"Wow, this looks delicious, thank you Onyx." Amethyst thanked, as she tore into the cakes.  
"So...how do you know 'Platinum'?" Garnet asked. Onyx sighed.  
"Because...I fused with Rose quartz once." Onyx said sounding depressed. Everyone gasped and stopped to listen to him. Pearl then walked through the door to see everyone with a shocked face.

"Why is everyone staring at him like that?" Pearl asked.  
"Because...he said that he fused with mom once." Steven said with stars gleaming in his eyes. Pearl frowned.  
"That's...impossible." Pearl said. "How could she fuse with you, and why wouldn't she tell me about this!"  
"Pearl...calm down." Garnet said.  
"NO! HOW COULD SHE FUSE WITH HIM AND NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT! SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" Pearl exclaimed, as her eyes began filling up with bitter tears.  
"YO YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO MISSES HER SO LAY OFF!"  
"YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE HOW I FEEL!"  
"PEARL!" Onyx finally yelled. "Calm down, she didn't tell you for a reason." Onyx said with tears filling up in his eyes.  
"WHAT REASON?!" She asked while sobbing hard. "WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME, ON WHY SHE NEVER TOLD ME?!"  
"BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO PROTECT YOU!" Onyx said with a red, puffy face.  
"Okay...Onyx tell us everything." Garnet said. Onyx wiped away his tears.  
"Okay." He said. "Rose and I...were outside friends. I was made on earth, in a place called the kindergarten. Bad things were happening they're and one day, I...I ran away. In the rain, I was slowly dying, but then a tall women, with pink curly hair saved me. After that day, we became outside friends. She...She never wanted me to meet you all because she knew that you pearl...would react this way." Onyx explained. Everyone stayed quiet, Pearl was doing her best not to snap and lash out on him.  
"Okay, go on." Garnet said. Onyx sniffled.  
"The war then began between the crystal gems and the dark diamond tribe and...Rose...She saved me. We did our fushion that we worked on for so long, and almost defeated them...Something bad happened that caused us to defuse. After that...I had been injured by another gem and they're wasn't enough time to heal me so...she saved me. She made me go back to my gem to protect me." Onyx began to sob harder.  
"It's okay, you can stop now." Garnet said softly. Pearl ran away and onto the warp pad.  
"Pearl!" The crying Steven called out.  
"Just leave me alone Steven!" Pearl said as she warped away from the temple. Amethyst lost her appetite and went back into her room.  
"Onyx...who was the gem?" Steven asked.  
"Her name...was Cobalt." He said.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, if you would like to tell me anything about it, then please leave a review. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Talk

After Pearl warped away from the temple, Garnet and Amethyst left the room, leaving Steven and Onyx, wiping there tears away.  
"We should go after her." Steven said.  
"But, I think..."  
"No, you need to talk to her. And I think I know where she went." He said.  
"Oh really?" Onyx asked, "Where?"  
"You'll see." Onyx was confused as Steven took his hand and stepped on the warp pad with him, and warped the two of them to Rose's scabbard.

"Where are we?" Onyx asked.  
"Roses Scabbard." Steven said, as they looked around the area and saw where the large axe's where in the meadows of rose bushes.  
"C'mon." Steven said. Onyx followed and looked around, and began to see flashbacks through his mind. He saw countless gems, fighting and falling, but 4 other people. He thought they were Gems but they we're something else. Steven and Onyx hoped from platform to platform before they got to the big Jump, Onyx used his gem power to create a rock platform made out of rubble. He lifts them both and takes them across and onto the Platform that Pearl is on. Pearl was sitting, and staring at the sky.  
"Onyx, you should talk to her." Steven said.  
"But..."  
"Onyx, you have to." Steven said. Onyx sighed. He walked next to Pearl and sat down next to her.  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly.  
"I just...want to talk to you." He said. "Pearl...Rose did tell me a lot about you and she said...she said she loved you. She said she loved all of you guys. Garnet, Amethyst, her Lion, and you." Pearl began to began to tear up again.  
"You're..."  
"No Pearl, She really did. Look, all she wanted to do was protect us all. She protected me, and saved me." Pearl began to cry, and Onyx was tearing up as well. "I longed for the day I'd return, but meeting Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and you, even if you don't like me, it was like meeting...a family. And through Stevens eyes, I know I see Rose in they're." Pearl hugged Onyx tight, and cried over his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Onyx!" She baled. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, I should have never acted that way towards you!" Steven watched on, and began to tear up at the sight. He then lifted his shirt and looked at his gem.  
"It's okay Pearl, and...please know, that Rose loved us all." Onyx said softly, as he continued to hold the sobbing gem. Steven walked over, and hugged Pearl as well.  
"From now on, I'll treat you as an equal and as...a crystal gem, no matter what you are, or what you look like." She said.  
"Thank you Pearl." Onyx said tearfully. "Thank you."

Pearl, Onyx, and Steven returned to the temple and as they're day ended, Onyx and Pearl sat together on the beach, watching the sun go down.  
"So Cobalt?" Pearl asked.  
"Mmhm."  
"But Onyx. I just realized something." Pearl said.  
"What is it?"  
"Cobalt isn't a gem."  
"He isn't?"  
"No...and neither is Platinum." Pearl said. "They're chemical elements."  
"But, wait...how come Steven and I formed Platinum?" Onyx asked.  
"I don't know, but I do know, that I feel that something bad is going to happen." Pearl said. Onyx looked down at his feet, and then back at the setting sun.  
"I think it was because of the error in my DNA."  
"Oh about that...I'm...sorry." She said.  
"No Pearl, you're right, I do have an error in my DNA."  
"Do you know what it is?" Pearl asked.  
"No idea, but, it may have something to do with the chemical elements." Onyx said. "Pearl."  
"Yes Onyx."  
"I'm scared." He said.  
"I am to, but I have faith that what ever will be upon us, we'll get through it." She said, as she put an arm around Onyx, and held him close.

* * *

_Well, looks like Pearl and Onyx have finally become friends. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like to leave a review or anything, then feel free to do so. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cobalt

It was a partially sunny Monday afternoon, Onyx, Steven, Lion and Connie{Stevens friend} Were all on the beach. Steven and Connie were playing a game of ultimate Frisbee, while Onyx was meditating. Lion on the other hand was taking one of his usual naps.  
"You're pretty good at this." Steven complimented.  
"Thanks, I've never actually played ultimate Frisbee ya 'know." Connie said.  
"Really? Why?" Steven asked.  
"You know how my parents are all about safety." She said. "They say I could trip and fall, or I could get hit in the face with it or..." The beach then began to tremble while Connie was still in mid-sentence. Onyx opened his eyes and stood up. The trembling woke a cranky Lion up. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all ran out of the temple, equipped with there weapons.  
"What's going on?" Steven asked. Suddenly, 15 small creatures came up from the ground. They looked like drills, small cobalt colored drills.  
"Steven, Connie, get inside!" Garnet said.  
"Okay." Both of them said, as they ran to the temple. 5 drills darted at them.  
"Watch out!" Onyx yelled, as he equipped himself with his rock shuriken and used his ability to force the shurikens at the drill creatures. All of rock shurikens hit the drills without fail.  
"Thanks Onyx." Steven said. Onyx gave him a thumb up, as Steven and Connie ran back to the temple. Pearl slashed the next two with her spear, while Amethyst sent the next two into a boulder with her whiplash. Garnet smashed the next three using her gauntlets, and the remaining three were left to Onyx to destroy. His gem glowed as he sent three of his rock shurikens at them, faster than the speed of light.  
"And that's how you get the job done." He said. Steven and Connie ran out as soon as it was safe.  
"Wow Onyx, nice work." Pearl complimented for once. Ever since Onyx had talked to her about Rose, she was slowly beginning to open up to him, and treat him as a gem.  
"Onyx, you we're amazing out there." Connie complimented.  
"Yeah, way to go." Steven said.  
"Stop...you're making me blush." Onyx said, as they laughed. Garnet was standing by a piece of the drill, and got a good look at it. Pearl walked next to her.  
"What is it?"  
"Hm...I've never seen this technology before, but...I'll analyze it a bit more in the temple." Garnet said. Connie's phone began to ring, and she answered it.  
"Hello." She said.  
"Connie, I need you to come home, there's a storm coming soon." Connie's mother said.  
"Oh man, well Okay, what time is it supposed to rain?" She asked.  
"In an hour from now, so get a ride from Mr. Universe." She said.  
"Okay, bye." Connie said, then sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Steven asked.  
"A storm is coming and I got to go." Connie said. "Steven, can you get you're dad to drop me off?"  
"Sure." He said.  
"Actually, let me take you." Onyx offered.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He said, as he activated his gem power, and created a levitating rock plate, made of rubble.  
"Where do you live?" Onyx asked.  
"About 30 minutes north from here." She said.  
"Okay." Onyx said. "I'll be back." He lifted the rock plate, and zipped over beach city.

During the flight, Connie begins to look a little bummed out, which triggers Onyx's caring nature to ask what troubles her.  
"Connie, you seem to be down, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"It's just...I don't know, I feel, like ever since the gem stuff with Peridot and Lapis and Jasper happened, I feel, like it'll be a little harder for Steven and I to have time to hangout together.  
"I see." Onyx said. "Well Connie, I know a lot about how Humans function with they're emotions, but I do know this, Believe that everything will be Okay, and keep you're head held high and stand by Steven as long as possible. You may not know this, but friends only last for so long, so just keep living you're life and be by Stevens side as much as you can." He said, Connie began to think about it as they began to land in front of her house. She rang the doorbell, and her parents came to the door.  
"Oh, on time too, thank you Mr..." Connie's mother asked.  
"Oh sorry, Mr. Universe was busy, and I'm Stevens caretaker as well." He said.  
"That's funny, I don't see you're car." She said.  
"Oh, that's because, I parked it down the street." He said.  
"Well...Okay, thank you for dropping Connie off, in return, would...you like to have something to eat?" She asked Onyx.  
"Oh...no thank you ma'm, but thank you for the offer." He said. "Well, have a good night." He said, as he began to walk away from the house. When the coast was clear, he made another rock plate, and zipped back to the temple just as it began to rain. Luckily, Onyx made it back in time.

That night, while Steven was asleep, and Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were all in they're separate rooms. Onyx was sitting at the edge of Stevens bed, watching him sleep peacefully. He smiled, and watched him snore softly.  
"Hm, Rose...you made one cute kid." He said. "Reminds me of you too." Onyx got, and walked down the steps, but then something shiny caught his eye from outside. He turned, and opened the door cautiously. He began to walk outside and watched as the rain continued to fall, and as the purple clouds in the sky made the rain seem pretty. He then saw a twinkle in the sky, like a star almost, until it hit him, and hard. He hit the screen door, and opened his eyes, in pain. The figure in front of him was shadowy.  
"So Onyx, glad to see you again." The figure said. Onyx then shifted to get a glimpse of the shadowy persons face.  
"Huh..." He said. He was then kicked inside the temple, which woke Steven up.  
"Huh, what's going on?" He said. He came forward, and revealed his face, which was blue, like...  
"Cobalt." Onyx said.  
"Cobalt?" Steven questioned. "Who's...?"  
"Get the gems!" Onyx said protectively. Steven jumped up, and ran down the steps, and towards the gems door. Cobalt went for an attack, but Onyx blocked him.  
"So Onyx, How have you been?" Cobalt asked sarcastically.  
"What're you even doing here?" Onyx asked sounding angry.  
"What...can't I see an old friend?" Cobalt said. "Nice digs ya got here."  
"GET OUT! NOW!" Onyx said. Garnet Amethyst and Pearl finally came to the living room.  
"What's going on here?" Pearl asked, as she drew her spear from her gem.  
"Oh, I get it...you're a gem now." He said.  
"I was always a gem!" Onyx said furiously.  
"C'mon Onyx, we both know you're lying." Cobalt said.  
"What's he talking about?" Pearl asked.  
"Yeah, this is really weird." Amethyst said.  
"Oh...so you haven't told them that you're..."  
"SHUT...UP!" Onyx exclaimed as he threw ten of his rock shuriken at Cobalt. Cobalt spawned two Cobalt Tonfas, and deflected each one of the shurikens. He threw his second one at Onyx. However it flew past Onyx and was about to hit Steven.  
"STEVEN!" Onyx yelled as he ran and jumped and took the attack for Steven. He groaned in pain, and because Onyx was facing Steven, the Tonfa hit the back of his neck, which is where his gem is located, and cracked it.  
"You...Ugh!" Pearl said as she threw her Spear at Cobalt. Cobalt arrogantly evaded the spear. Then stared at them with a malicious smile.  
"Listen up Gems, Onyx has been keeping something from you, But right now, I'll say something of my own." He said. "You only witnessed one of the element four, and let me tell you now. We're not to be taken Lightly, so be ready to accept you're inevitable defeats." Cobalt said, as he walked out of the temple quietly, then vanished. Onyx was coughing and his Gem's crack was expanding rapidly.  
"Steven, use you're healing powers." Pearl said.  
"Right." Steven licked his palm and placed it on Onyx's gem. It began to glow and the crack was sealed, healing Onyx.  
"Are you alright?" Steven asked as Onyx sat up.  
"Yeah, I-I think so." Onyx said.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven were all on the couch, demanding an explanation from Onyx as to what Cobalt was talking about.  
"Okay, I guess it's time I told you the truth about me." Onyx said. "Uh...everyone."  
"Yes..." Garnet said.  
"I'm...part element." Onyx said.  
"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison.  
"Wait, what's an element?" Steven asked.  
"Oh, Steven...it's a long story." Onyx said, and prepared to explain.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this Chapter, BTW Onyx is the youngest, and I would like to thank you all for being so interested in reading this fic. Remember to leave a review to tell me what you thought. Once again Thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Secret Revealed

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven all sit on the couch, demanding an explanation from Onyx on why Cobalt was there, and what Cobalt was talking about.  
"Okay, here it goes." Onyx said. "The truth about me." They nod, and lean in.  
"Onyx..." Steven said.  
"No...I'm fine." He said. "About a few years after I was born on this planet, 4 celestial beings, that I thought were gems had confronted me, and killed the innocent gems trying to protect me in the Kindergarten. When they approached me, they didn't attack, but simply said..._You're one of us._ It left me confused, I didn't know what they were talking about until they abducted me, and took me with them to a mysterious place they called the element grounds." Everyone was fascinated by his story, and even Pearl was on the edge of her seat.

"Then they tested me in they're lab, and told me that I in fact was a Mutation. A Mutation they've never seen before, where a Gem has an Elements DNA. Yeah I was Still 90 percent gem, but as for the other 10 percent, I was an element."  
"That explains Platnium, and why you control earth." Garnet said.  
"But wait, I have a question." Pearl said. "How did you escape?"  
"It wasn't easy, but I had to harness my Tierra powers and blast them away. I then escaped through there warp pad, and ended up back on earth, but weak and uneasy from how intense the attack was."  
"Okay, so who were the elements?" Amethyst asked.  
"The 4 elements were, Cobalt, The element of wind, Phosphorus, the element of fire, Hydrogen the element of water, and the leader, Zinc, the element of Metal." Onyx said. "They're all extremely powerful, and...I don't know if I can stop them alone." Onyx gripped his left arm, and everyone comforted him.  
"Not alone, you're a crystal gem." Steven said.  
"Yeah, and we don't care if you're part element." Amethyst said.  
"You're still one of us." Pearl said.  
"And if those four want a fight." Garnet equipped herself with her gauntlets, and smashed a hole in the floor. "Then they'll have to die trying to kill us. Because we're the crystal gems, and nothing will ever change that." Garnet said. Onyx smiled.  
"Thanks guys, you're all so...amazing." Onyx said and then fell onto the couch, exhausted from everything that took place. _And thank you Steven for finding me, if it wasn't for him, I think...I would have been alone all along." _Onyx thought to himself, then quickly fell asleep. Steven went back to sleep in his bed as well, and the other three gems went back into they're separate rooms.

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for reading this fic, if you want to tell me anything then please leave a review. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Malachite vs. Pyrope Garnet

{_Yeah, so I kinda wanted to break away from the current storyline to try to get back to the situation with Lapis and Jaspers fusion. Also, I don't own Steven Universe, but I do own Onyx. Also, if you have anything mean to say, please don't say it for any of my fics because if you do, then I'll stop writing this one. Remember, OC'S have feelings too, so I just want you all to respect them, maybe fantasize about them {wink wink} But most importantly...STAY BEAUTIFUL YA'LL!}_

The Next morning, Onyx, Steven, Connie and Lion all decided to go out to beach city to take a walk to the bay. On the way, Onyx kept thinking about his confession yesterday, and was wondering if the gems were serious about what they thought about his history.  
"Onyx." Steven said, But Onyx was unresponsive. "Onyx...Hello...Onyx."  
"Huh?" Onyx said.  
"Hey...are you okay?" Steven asked worriedly.  
"Oh yeah, I'm just thinking about..." He then thought twice about what he was going to say, and didn't think it would be appropriate to talk about it in front of Connie. "Nothing, ugh..." He needed a diversion to distract him from the conversation.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh look, it's a man with a cotton candy machine." He said. And there really was a man with a cotton candy machine, and Connie, Steven and Lion trotted to the man. Onyx then walked to the dock and sat down at the edge of the dock, and stared at the water, gazing at his reflection. He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes to let the ocean breeze flow through his spikey black hair. Steven came behind him with two pink cotton candy cones.  
"Hey Onyx." He said. He looked up, and saw Steven with two of the cotton candy cones. "I got you one, you looked tense." Onyx was confused, but then smiled.  
"Thanks." He took, it and picked off a piece of it, then tossed it in his mouth. The sweetness from it made hi say..."Mmm."  
"See..." Lion and Connie were the next to join them.  
"So...what's been going on with you guys?" Connie asked, as she bit a piece off.  
"Well, The gems and I fought with an..."  
"A giant centipede." Onyx intervened.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, Steven and I had to fuse in order to defeat it, man...you should have been there."  
"Onyx, that's not what I was going to say." Steven whispered.  
"I know, but I don't think it's a great idea to get Connie involved in our business." Onyx also whispered.  
"Well...Okay, but only to keep her safe." Onyx nods.  
"So what's you're fusion gems name?" Connie asked, with a mouth full of cotton candy.  
"Platinum." Onyx and Steven said.  
"Cool, but, wait...Platinum isn't a gem." Connie said.  
"Yeah, we know." Onyx said nervously.  
"Well still cool I guess." She said. He chuckled and then looked back at his cotton candy and stared at it. He sighed, and continued to eat it piece by piece.

It was dusk, and Steven was sitting in the Temple with the three out of four gems, which were Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Onyx was outside watching the sunset, and was also feeling...down. Not depressed, but really unhappy and he knew why.  
"Guys I'm worried about Onyx." Steven said to the gems.  
"Hm...why?" Pearl asked.  
"It's just that...well." Steven stuttered. "He's been acting weird all day."  
"Hmm, maybe he just needs his space." Garnet said.  
"Maybe." Steven looked down at the floor and thought that maybe Garnet was right. Then he heard a scream from outside, and they all rushed to the window to see what was going on. It was Onyx, who was now alert, and what seemed to be a giant hand made of the beached ocean towering over him.  
"What in the..." Pearl said. All of them rushed outside to aid Onyx. The hand was about to smash Onyx, but he dodged the attack, and used his Tierra powers to lift a large boulder from afar and slam the hand with it. Thankfully, the hand retreated back to the ocean.  
"What in the world?" Onyx asked. Then a large light green figure leaped out of the ocean and game to the ground with a thud. The creature had white and wild hair with four green eyes and a green gem in the middle. It also had at least four legs, and was wearing dark green.  
"Hahahaha." It laughed. "Hello Gems...did you miss me?"

"Y-your..." Pearl began to say.  
"Yes, I am...MALACHITE!" She said, at least, they all thought it was a she.  
"Malachite?" Onyx asked.  
"It's a long story." Steven said. It raised the water to tidal wave height, and prepared to push it towards the five of them.  
"Onyx do something!" Steven said.  
"Right." Onyx used his powers to lift the sand and turn it into a barrier that protected them from the attack.  
"We need to fuse." Garnet said. "Amethyst fuse with me."  
"No!" Pearl and Steven yelled.  
"They're right." Onyx said. "You should fuse with me."  
"What?!" Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst said.  
"It's worth a try." Garnet said. The two got into position and there gems began began to glow bright, Garnets two gems red, and Onyx's gem bright grey. They synchronized, and on the first try...they succeeded.

The barrier was broken by Malachite and when it was, a tall, muscular gem with a dark red skin tone and maroon clothing. This fusion also had three gems on it, two on the palms and one on the back of it's neck. This gem was known as...  
"I am...Pyrope Garnet!" The gem said. "HEAR ME ROAR!"  
"Pyrope Garnet?" Steven questioned. Malachite threw watery spears at Pyrope Garnet but the gem blocked it with a giant sand wall. Then One half of the gem, {which was Garnet} equipped herself with her gauntlets, while the other half of the gem {which was Onyx} equipped himself with at least a hundred rock shurikens. They fused they're weapons and formed two gigantic dark red fists. Pyrope Garnet leaped into the air and opened there palms to release a multitude of dark red rock knives, which successfully made contact with Malachite. Then to finish the job, they hit the light green colored fusion gem with the two gigantic maroon gauntlets, which created a ginormous wave of water mixed in with sand that soaked and blinded them all.

"Hey! Look!" Steven said. Instead of Malachite, there were two gems that were separate which was a blue gem, and an orange gem. The Blue gem was frail and had a short, sleeveless dark blue shirt, and a long skirt that showed a dark diamond on the front, while the other gem was muscular with an orange helmet, and a gem on it's nose.  
"Lapis Lazuli, Jasper!" Pearl said. Jasper got up feeling disoriented and angry.  
"Lapis!" Jasper said. "Fuse with me again!"  
"No." Lapis said. Jasper frowned, and grabbed her arm. "How dare you, you...traitor." She head-butted Lapis and knocked her out.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Pyrope Garnet shouted then punched Jasper so hard, it made her retreat into her gem.

The fusion gem became two once more. Garnet walked over and bubbled the orange gem known as Jasper.  
"LAPIS!" Steven yelled, but the blue gem was unresponsive. "We gotta take her into the temple."  
"Are you out of you're mind, she could snap on us!" Pearl exclaimed.  
"Pearl...we can't just leave her out here, and right now...she's not looking to good." Onyx said. Pearl frowned again.  
"Fine." Pearl said. Garnet picked Lapis Lazuli up and took her into the Temple, while everyone followed.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this fic, if you have anything positive to say about it, then please leave a review and tell me what you thought about the fight. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lapis Returns

The gang was inside the temple. Everyone was wrapped in warm towels and sitting in front of a lit fire place. Lapis {the blue gem that fused with Jasper} was knocked out on the sofa. Onyx was starring at her aimlessly, as if he's seen her before. As for the other gems, they weren't to upbeat about having her rest in the temple. Onyx was lost in his thoughts, and trying to figure out if her blue face was familiar or not. So far, nothing.  
"Onyx what do you think we should do?" Pearl asked. Onyx wasn't listening, as he kept starring at Lapis Lazuli.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
"Onyx...were you listening at all?" She asked.  
"Sorry, it's just that...I feel like...I've seen that Gem somewhere before."  
"Well let me repeat myself." Pearl said. "I say we should get her back to her homeworld. She can't be trusted."  
"That's not true." Steven said. "Remember, she trapped Malachite, and dragged it to the bottom of the ocean."  
"Yes, but then why did they resurface and attack?" Pearl asked.  
"I...I don't know." Steven said. "We'll have to ask her that ourselves."  
"I agree with Steven, plus...I had an idea." Onyx caught the gems attention.

About an hour passed and they were all warm and dry once more. Pearl had made Steven a nice cup of hot coco, while Amethyst was lounging around. Garnet was meditating on the hardwood floor, and Onyx was watching over Lapis Lazuli, almost like a guardian angel. until her eyelids began to twitch.  
"Guys, I think she's coming too." He said. The gems walked over to the couch and waited to see Lapis finally wake up. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing her blue eyes, and with them, she saw the five gems standing over her. She sat up.  
"Huh..." She said. "What...happened?" she rubbed her head, and that's when Onyx noticed a bump on her head.  
"Hang on, let me get you some ice." He went to the freezer and filled a small zip lock bag with ice cubes. Meanwhile, Pearl began to speak to her.  
"Well...you see..." It wasn't long until Pearl drew her weapon and held it in front of Lapis. "Tell us why you and Jasper attacked us?!" Pearl asked.  
"What...?" Lapis asked.  
"Pearl...stand down." Onyx said with a bag of ice in his hand. Pearl put her spear down, and Onyx walked over to Lapis and held the ice pack to the bump on her head. Lapis jolted at the sudden cold feeling, until she saw Onyx's calm and safe face. "Now Lapis Lazuli, you're in the temple."  
"Okay." She said.  
"Okay, now can you tell us what happened?" Onyx asked.  
"Sure...I think." She said. "After I tricked Jasper into fusing with me, I decided that enough was enough, and to tie us both up and drag us to the bottom of the ocean. But...I guess, somehow...she...was able to take control of my powers and..."  
"Calm down." Onyx said softly. "No need to rush, no one but us can hear you."  
"Okay." She said, with hot tears ready to run down her blue face. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I-I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."  
"It's okay." Onyx took her hand and held it lightly to let her know, that she was safe. "We believe you." She sniffled and looked into his dark eyes. Then her tears dried, and her eyes widened  
"Onyx...wait, is that you?" She asked sounding surprised.  
"Yes Lapis...yes it is." He said, and Lapis quickly embraced him in her skinny, blue arms.  
"I can't believe it's you." She said, joyfully.  
"Okay, I'm totally confused here." Amethyst said.  
"How do you know each other?" Pearl asked.  
"Because, we were very close friends back then, until the war." Onyx said. "But it doesn't matter now. I'm just glad that I remember her."  
"I agree." Lapis Lazuli said.

"So wait, you want my help?" Lapis asked.  
"That's right." Onyx said. "We need you on our team to defeat the element 4."  
"I see, and all of this, sounds very frightening."  
"It is." Pearl said.  
"Well, you did help me so..."  
"You'll do it?" Onyx said, as he suddenly took Lapis's soft hands. She nodded politely. "Thank you Lapis."  
"Anything for a friend." She said.

* * *

_Thank you so much fr reading this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. If you would like to leave a review, then feel free too. Once again thank you and as always,...Stay beautiful. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Onyx and Lapis

The next day, Steven woke up in his bed, tucked in, and blinded by the morning sun. He yawned, and got out of bed, and smelled something cooking.  
"Mm, Onyx's cooking." Onyx, the grey gem, was standing in front of the stove, watching the fluffy, scrambled eggs sizzle. A timer went off, and Onyx stopped it, and opened the oven, and took out a tray of sizzling bacon. "Morning Onyx!" Steven yelled. The grey gem turned and saw Steven at the counter.  
"Oh, your just in time." He said, as he loaded Stevens plate with eggs, and bacon. "Would you like some orange juice?"  
"Sure." Onyx poured Steven a cup of orange juice out of a pitcher.  
"I heard there's gonna be an event happening in Beach city today."  
"Really?" Steven asked with a mouthful of food.  
"Yeah, and it's gonna have games, food, and best of all fireworks." Stevens eyes lit up like stars. "It starts at seven and ends at twelve so I figured, that since there are no missions, we could all go." Onyx said.  
"Go where?" Lapis asked as she was waking up from her long slumber.  
"Lapis, there's going to be a big event in beach city, there's gonna be games, food, and fireworks, isn't that amazing?" Lapis looked puzzled, as to what these things Steven said were.  
"Games, fire...works?" She asked.  
"Oh, yeah." Steven said. "Sorry, I forgot your not used to our customs." Steven said. The gems door suddenly opened, revealing all three gems walking out in unison.  
"What customs?" Pearl asked.  
"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst!" Steven yelled in excitement. "Beach City, event, big!" Onyx chuckled, then realized something.  
"Oh, I forgot, I have to go the store." He said. He some money off the table and left the temple. "I'll be back In a few." Lapis then followed him out the door.  
"Huh, Lapis, where ya goin?" Steven asked.  
"I'm gonna go with him." She said.  
"Well okay." And with that, Lapis left the temple with the grey and black gem.

"I'm really surprised you wanted to come with me." Onyx said, as he was placing a pack of a dozen grade A eggs on the conveyer belt, along with butter, and milk.  
"I just wanted to get time alone with you." Onyx gave her a playful little smirk, and she giggled at him.  
"Not like that."  
"That'll be eleven twenty-five." The cashier said. Onyx, gave her 15 dollars, took his change and bags, and left the market with Lapis.

The two were walking back to the temple, and were silent the whole way, much to Onyx's dismay.  
"Okay, so you wanted to see more of me?" Onyx said. He stopped by a bench, and sat down, leaving a space for Lapis to sit.  
"Yes, I...wanted to see...how you were." She said, while blushing, however Onyx could already detect a dark blue shade on her cheeks.  
"Well, first, lets start with you." The grey gem said. "So how've you been?"  
"Not very good." Lapis lowered her head in a depressed way, and closed her eyes.  
"Aw, well, we have time to catch up with each other, so...shoot." Onyx said.  
"Shoot what?" Lapis asked.  
"Oh sorry, shoot is another way of saying, talk." He explained.  
"Oh, well, where do I begin." She said. "You can start with what's going on with your teammates."  
"Oh, you mean Peridot and Jasper." She said.  
"What're they like?" Onyx asked.  
"Oh, what're they like?" She repeated. "Evil, obnoxious, and most of all...annoying."  
"Geez, sounds like a tough life, living with them."  
"I know." Lapis said. "Peridot is the least of my worries, but Jasper, she just...ugh." Lapis said angrily.  
"I see."  
"Enough about me, what about you?"  
"Well, I've been recovering ever since the war, but when I was awakened, I got a very rude awakening." He said.  
"Why what happened?" Lapis asked. He shifted his position and got ready to tell her.  
"Well, for starters, Pearl really made it hard for me to be accepted, and with all the drama that's going on right now, it's just amazing I'm still alive." Lapis placed her warm blue hands on top of Onyx's.  
"Well, I'm just glad to see you again." Onyx began to blush, as he stared into Lapis Lazuli's blue eyes. She shifted closer to him, and puckered her lips.  
"AW!" She opened her eyes, and saw people of beach city watching, and awing. They both blushed.  
"I think we should go." Onyx said.  
"Good idea." They both stood up, picked up the groceries, and walked back to the temple, blushing heavily.

The day had gone by quickly and the gems and everyone else were already on there way to the pier for the event. Steven was filled with joy, while the gems were highly confused, but fascinated. They stopped at the first game, which read, 'Ball toss.'  
"Step right up...knock the bottles down with four balls, win a prize." The man at the counter said. Steven put down a dollar, and obtained the four base balls. He threw the first one, but missed, and the next three completely missed.  
"Oh, sorry sport, better luck next time right?" He said sarcastically. Onyx stepped in, and placed a dollar down. He obtained the four, and hit each of the bottles, easily."  
"Woah, Onyx." Steven said, and they looked at him.  
"I do use rock shuriken." Onyx said. And they agreed. Lapis grinned. Onyx picked out a brown bear for Steven and they left the stand.

Throughout the night, The gang played other games like bumper cars, ring toss, squirt balloons, and rode rides like the teacups, which completely annihilated Pearl, and made Amethyst and Steven laugh. It even made Onyx chuckle, and Lapis grin slightly. All together, it was just a good night for the gems. Now it was almost time for the fireworks, and Onyx and Lapis were on the top of the Ferris wheel together. Everyone else was sitting, eating and laughing. The other gems were down below as well, which made it even more relaxing for Lapis and Onyx.  
"Today was a good day." Onyx said. Lapis giggled.  
"Yeah." She said, and her smile quickly faded.  
"You're thinking about the element four to attack soon aren't you?" Onyx said. She nodded.  
"I'm just...worried." Lapis said. "And we still haven't found Peridot, and she could probably form an alliance with them and..." Onyx placed his hand on hers.  
"Don't think like that...if you do, then it would assure our inevitable death." He said.  
"So...how am I supposed to think?" She asked.  
"Well, just...believe that we can come out victorious." He said. "And just...have faith." She blushed.  
"You're right, I don't even know why I doubted you all." Lapis said. Onyx picked a piece off of the pink cotton candy we bought to share with him and Lapis, and let it melt in his mouth.  
"What is that anyway?" The blue gem asked.  
"Cotton candy, try it." Lapis picked a piece off, and ate some of it, then let out a long hmmm, sound. "See."  
"The taste is quite nice." She said. The first two flares from the fireworks were launched and exploded in the air with beautiful vibrant colors.  
"Wow...there so pretty." Lapis said. Onyx thought to himself, then turned, looked Lapis Lazuli in her blue eyes, and gave her a long kiss. She was confused, but was intrigued by his movement, and actions. He let go then smiled at her.  
"I suppose humans call that...a kiss?" She asked.  
"You guessed it." He said. Lapis snuggled next to him, rested her head on his broad shoulder and watched the grand finale of the fireworks with Onyx.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this fic, if you would like, then you may leave a review to tell me what you think. Once again Thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Onyx vs. Peridot Part 1

That night, Onyx was at the top of the temple, watching the starry midnight blue sky, while lying on his back, trying to sleep. The others were inside, sound asleep. Since Lapis was asleep on the couch, Onyx would sleep somewhere else, just for her. As he watched the sky, he began to get many thoughts about something that was bothering him. _I need to get stronger, the element 4 could arrive at any moment, and try and..._He shut his eyes, trying to move that thought out of his head. The night's breeze pushed against his face, as he felt it's cooling touch. _No Onyx, don't think like that._ He sighed, and turned to his side. Then he saw something flash in the sky and it happened to be something green, like sea foam almost. He got a closer look and noticed that it as actually falling exactly where he was lying. He quickly realized and swiftly rolled out of the way. The mysterious object looked like a giant sea foam green robot, but it was spherical and had no eyes.  
"What in th..." It was on the attack, and Onyx jumped out of the way. Then he equipped himself with ten of his rock shuriken, then he harnessed his Tierra powers to control the rock shuriken and send them far away from him. The robot charged once again, and then he sent each of the shurikens at the robot with full force, and pierced through it. It began to spark, and then Onyx used his powers to lift a huge boulder and smash it down on the robot, a sea foam green goo gushes out, and covers Onyx in it, much to his dismay.  
"Ugh, what th..." He said. Then a small robot that looked like the bigger one slipped by him, and entered the Temple. "Hey, get back here." He chased after it, and made it's way too the warp pad. Lapis began to wake up, and noticed Onyx trying to block the robot.  
"What's going...?" It jumped out of Onyx's grasp, and landed on the warp pad, before it officially warped away, Onyx followed it, with Lapis following.

The two gems warped to another world, the area the were in was a green machine room, almost like a battlefield, but something was off about this.  
"Where in the world are we?" Onyx asked.  
"Could this be...?" Lapis said, Onyx looked at her puzzled. Then there was evil snickering going on, and the two looked around. "No, it's..."  
"Lapis...what's going on?" Onyx asked. Then she appeared, a green gem with dark green clothing, and light green hair, and glasses. And the symbol on her chest and knees was a diamond, just like the one on Lapis's clothes, and Jaspers.  
"Peridot." Lapis said.  
"Wait, this is Peridot?" Onyx asked.  
"That's right, but wait...who are you?" She asked.  
"The name's Onyx, and...I'm a crystal gem." He said proudly with a pose.  
"Never heard of you." This killed his pose, as he slumped to the ground disappointed.  
"Look Peridot, what are you doing here?!" Lapis asked.  
"I should be asking you the same, I was trying to drag the gems here one by one so that I...could take them out." She said deviously. This struck a nerve in Onyx.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"No matter, I guess I can still kill you two." She said, and with the snap of her fingers two dark green, gigantic robots appeared from two different cybernetic doors, and towered over the two gems, as if they were ants.  
"Onyx." Lapis said. "I don't..."  
"No Lapis, I know what your about to say but...we can handle this." He said, with a cheeky smile and thumbs up. She was confused at first, but then gave him a small smirk and nodded.  
"Get them my robotic pets." She said, and they charged at us.  
"Lapis!" Onyx said, as she sprouted her water wings, and lifted Onyx, helping him dodge the attack. "Take me in."  
"Right." She said. She swooped down and flew in between the two robots. Then he took the minimum number of his rock shuriken, which was 10, prepared to throw them.  
"Alright Lapis...ready?" He asked.  
"Hm." She said. She turned so he could face them, then he threw the shurikens and began to use his earth powers to control there every movement. They where able to hit the robots with precision, but...they were barely even affected.  
"What, there's just no way!" Onyx said.  
"Hahahaha, you see, there's no way your puny little rocks with hurt my Peritallions." She said.  
"Peri...tallions?" Onyx questioned.  
"That's what she likes to call her robots." Lapis explained.  
"Well in that case, lets try another approach. Land me directly onto the one on the right." He ordered.  
"You got it." Lapis swooped down and dropped Onyx onto the first Peritallion." Then he used his earth powers to re-group his rock shuriken to make a raid, that swarmed the Peritallion. They scratched and made marks, but no damage was done.  
"Ugh, this sucks!" Onyx said. The Peritallion punched Onyx off. Onyx had noticed a outline of a square on the back of it, as he fell, and luckily, Lapis caught him in time before he officially hit the ground.  
"Don't worry, I gotcha." Lapis said.  
"Thanks Lapis...and...I think I know how we're going to beat these things." He said. "Quick, fly me over to his back."  
"You got it." She said, as she flew towards the Peritallion, and got Onyx close enough to do his thing. He ripped the outline open with his bare hands, and revealed circuits and other wires.  
"Bingo." Onyx said.  
"Wha?" Lapis questioned.  
"It's a figure of speech." Onyx said. Then he re-grouped his rock shuriken, and send them hurdling towards the open circuits. It began to spark, then officially exploded.  
"What...there's no way you could've been destroyed." Peridot said frantically.  
"Well you know the old saying, the tougher they are, the more easier they are to destroy." He said, as Lapis flew him to the other Peritallion and destroyed it. She swooped down, and landed easily, letting him go.  
"Thanks Lapis." He said.  
"You're welcome."  
"Now Peridot, what are you..." The sound of electricity was heard and Lapis got wrapped in a whip and electrocuted.  
"AAAAAAHHH, ONYX...HELP...ME!" Lapis said, through the electrocution, and her pain.  
"Lapis." He said frantically. Then she was pinned to a wall, and retreated back to her gem.  
"Hehehehehe." Peridot began to laugh. "Ahahahahahaha."  
"Peridot." Onyx said through gritted teeth.  
"Now it's just you and me." She said, as Onyx stood faced to face with the gem, in his fighting stance. _Okay, no more fooling_ _around.  
_Onyx thought to himself.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and I just wanted to let each and everyone of you Beautifies that I really, really appreciate the good reviews, and you reading my fic, and I personally wanted to thank each and everyone of you. Again if you would like, you can check out some of my other stories and leave reviews for those as well. Once again thank you, leave a review and as always...Stay beautiful. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Onyx vs. Peridot part 2

Onyx now stood face to face with Peridot, with an angry face of what she just did to Lapis. He was ready to pounce on her, but tried to make a plan involving the use of his rock shuriken.  
"So...you think you can just electrocute Lapis and get away with it?" He asked. "You have no idea how mistaken you are."  
"We used to be on the same team, but now that she's a wannabe, backstabbing crystal loser, I don't pity or regret what I do to her." She said evilly, as this made a vein pop out of Onyx's head.  
"That shouldn't even matter!" He yelled.  
"Huh, oh please..." At the snap of a finger, two electrical wires were sent towards Onyx in an attempt to tie him up, and electrocute him, but sadly, Peridot missed something very important about Onyx, and that was...as the wires tried to electrocute him.  
"You know Peridot..." He said. "I can't be electrocuted." He says, as he used his strength, and ripped the wires off of him.  
"What...hey no fair." She panicked.  
"All's fair in love and war, my enemy." Onyx said. Peridot was completely pissed off now, for her next attempt, she held her arms out, and shot out emerald green colored orbs at him. The hit the ground early, and seemed to be explosives.  
"Oh crap." He said, as he scrambled away from her explosives.  
"Hahaha, run coward run!" She said. He re-equipped himself with his rock shuriken, and combined his Tierra powers, to send them aimed at Peridot.  
"Hahaha, Cyber shield." She said, as she typed something in on her arm, and created a green cybernetic barrier.  
"What?! No way!" Onyx exclaimed. "She created a shield?" Then after a snicker, she shot her explosives up into the air.  
"Hey, I'm right here you know." Onyx said a little arrogantly.  
"Hehe, look up you Neanderthal." She said, as he looked to see a multitude of explosives raining down on him. He ducked and covered his head, and tried to protect himself from the explosions. "I'm not done yet!" Peridot said, as she switched her weapon, to an electrified extendable whip, which wrapped around Onyx was wasn't affected by it's electricity. However that's not what she was going for, instead she lifted him up, and slammed him down on the hard metal floor.  
"Ah, Okay...that's gonna leave a mark." He said, while holding his side.

Peridot walked over to the hurt Onyx. She restrained him with four electrified wires, as she prepared to finish him off with a sea foam colored rocket.  
"Any last words, loser gem?" She asked, with a touch of evil to her voice. Onyx was far from done in this fight, as he clutched his fists.  
"Yeah, and that is...you won't win." He said, she was confused though. "I'm not about to give up on this fight! you're not going to defeat me, or get to any of my friends!"  
"It's too late for that, say goodnight rock brain." She said, as she prepared to fire the rocket.  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Onyx roared and as his gem and body began to glow bright grey.  
"What is going on?!" Peridot asked. Onyx felt his strength coming back, as he stopped glowing, and broke free from the wires. "How did you break free from my Periwires?!"  
"Seriously, you really need to name you're equipment better." Onyx said. "And something's telling me I just gained a new technique."  
"WWWHHHAAA?!" Peridot asked with surprise. Onyx jumped then began to turn into a drill that pierced through the metal ground, and burrowed under Peridot, creating a hole and trapping her there.  
"How is this possible?!" Onyx came back up.  
"I told you...I won't let you hurt any of my friends, and just so you know." He said as he took out the median number of rock shuriken, which was 50. "This one's for you Lapis." He began to harness his earth power, and made a giant tornado with the shurikens. Peridot was trembling in fear, and had nowhere to go, or hide to take cover, she was exposed from the waist up.  
"Spiral Rock Shurikens!" Onyx said, as he sent the rock shuriken tornado at Peridot, defeating her.

It was over. Onyx was just about out of strength, as he re-grouped his shuriken, and sent them back in his gem. Peridot had to go back into her gem to heal herself. This gave Onyx the perfect opportunity to bubble her gem, and send it back to the temple. Lapis's gem glowed, and she turned into her human form once more.  
"Ah, that's the last time I get electrocuted." She said. "Oh, so...I take it you defeated her?"  
"Mmhm, and I learned a few new techniques for combat." He said happily.  
"Interesting, well..." Lapis said as she yawned. "Let's go home, and go back to sleep."  
"You read my mind." He said, as they warped back to the temple and plopped down on the couch, exhausted, and quickly fell asleep.

The sun began to rise, not long after, and the two gems were still sleeping. Steven was up, and bursting with joy.  
"Good morning, to the new day." He said. He went to the kitchen area and saw Onyx wasn't at the stove.  
"Hey, Onyx." He greeted.  
"Morning already?!" The two gems said. "10 MORE MINUTES PLEASE!" They said, as Steven looked at them, puzzled.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and if you would like, you may leave a review and tell me what you think my Beautifies. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful. Ajleefan out..._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Surprise

Onyx and Lapis were exhausted, and sleeping at the breakfast table. Steven was utterly confused, to the point where he questioned them, a lot. Then the other three gems entered the room, and greeted Steven.  
"So...what's with them?" Pearl asked.  
"I don't know, they've been like that since the time I woke up." Steven said.  
"Oh..." Amethyst said, as she began to laugh.  
"What, what is it?" Steven asked.  
"Oh...I think I know what they were doing." She said.  
"What?" Steven asked. "C'mon Amethyst, tell me." She just continued to laugh, to the point where her stomach hurt.  
"We'll...tell you when you're older, right now, we need to get them up." Garnet said.  
"Right, we have work to do today." Pearl said.  
"And..." Garnet said. "We have to show Onyx his...surprise."  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot." Steven said. "The surprise."  
"Mmhm." Garnet said. "But first." She equipped herself with her gauntlets, and clasped her hands together, rudely waking the two sleepy gems.  
"Ugh, no...I didn't get any sleep." Onyx said. "Please, more time."  
"Yeah, we were up all night." Lapis said.  
"Well, that's what happens when you're an item, you were up...all night." Amethyst said, while dragging out the 'all. The two were puzzled, but then finally realized what she was trying to say.  
"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" They yelled in unison. This made Amethyst laugh even harder at this, and Steven began to snicker a little.  
"Ugh...Amethyst, grow up." Pearl said. She sighed with disappointment, however Steven was still confused.  
"So why were you two up all night any way?" Steven asked.  
"Well...how do I put this delicately?" Onyx asked. "We...we found Peridot." The gems jumped at this and equipped themselves with there weapons.  
"WHAT WHERE IS SHE?!" Garnet asked.  
"Yeah, we'll take her down and..." Amethyst began to plot.  
"No it's okay, we already took her down." Lapis said. The gems disarmed themselves.  
"You wha...?" Pearl asked.  
"Yeah, that's why we were so tired, we took her down but man was that fight exhausting." Onyx said, as he plopped himself down on the couch.  
"Wait...so you actually fought and against her?" Pearl asked sounding highly surprised and confused.  
"Yep, I bubbled her gem here, so you don't have to worry." He said, as he decided that it was best that he didn't tell them her plan, to destroy them one by one.  
"Wow, you really are amazing Onyx." Steven complimented.  
"Hm, we should really be thanking Lapis, she was there to help me, and it was what happened to her that made lose all control, learn a new technique and defeat Peridot, and her horribly named tech weapons. Lapis giggled a little at this.  
"It was my pleasure, plus...I hated her." She said. Onyx smiled a little, as the gems were really confused, but they just had to let it go.  
"Hm...well we still need to go on this mission, we need to recover a gem artifact from a knew location." Garnet said.  
"Well...I...I think I can help." Onyx said in between yawns.  
"I agree, I think I'll come too." Lapis said.  
"Well, lets go then." Amethyst said. All of the gems stepped onto the warp pad, and Garnet warped them to the new location.

When they arrived, it seemed to be in the middle of a forest, so green and lush, It had many vines, and trees that looked like they could reach the heavens, there were also butterflies and birds of different colors.  
"Woah...where are we?" Steven asked.  
"Everyone...welcome to the Gem forest." Garnet said.  
"Wow...it's so...beautiful." Pearl said.  
"Yeah...it almost reminds me of the amazon forest." Onyx said.  
"Remember, we didn't come here to gawk, we came to find that artifact." Garnet said. "Which should be a mile a way from here."  
"Walking?" Onyx asked.  
"Yes." She said.  
"In that case..." Lapis spread her wings, and flew to the top of the trees, and saw a giant mountain not far from where they were.  
"Hey Lapis...no fair." Steven said.  
"Sorry Steven, I'll make it up to you." She said.  
"Great idea...Lapis can take the skies and make sure we don't get lost." Onyx said. "Okay, does anyone have any idea on where we need to go." They each looked at each other.  
"Uh, Guys, we got company." Lapis informed. They felt a big tremble that sent Steven to his knees.  
"Lapis, what is it?!" Onyx asked.  
"They appear to be tree golems." She said.  
"Wha?!" He exclaimed, as he felt another tremble.  
"RUN, THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER, AND THEY LOOK...!" She yelled, but wasn't able to finish due to a punch that sent her flying away from the area.  
"LAPIS!" Steven yelled. Garnet picked Steven up, as all the gems began to run from the area. Onyx picked up Lapis's gem and followed the gems into a dark cave entrance.

"Ugh, it's so dark in here." Onyx said.  
"Leave that to me." Pearl said, and used the gem on her head to act like a flashlight.  
"Alright, well...were in a cave, now what?" Onyx asked. "I guess we should keep walking."  
"Yeah, so we can explore." Steven said, as he was put down.  
"We're not..." Pearl said.  
"Yeah lets do it!" Amethyst interrupted. Onyx was thinking to himself as he was staring at Lapis's gem. _I feel like I've been here before...but what are tree golems doing here? _He asked himself.  
"Onyx." Garnet said. He looked up, and saw they were heading off.  
"Oh...coming." He said, and caught up with the gems and began walking through the ominous cave.  
"I guess it was lucky that we found this cave...but...something feels...off about it." Pearl said. Onyx stayed silent, and Garnet caught onto it.  
"Onyx." She said. He snapped out of his thoughts again.  
"Huh...yeah Garnet?" He asked.  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Oh...yeah, it's just." He said, as he stared at Lapis's gem in his hands. "I was wondering what those tree golems were doing here."  
"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked.  
"I mean...it's odd that there even here...I didn't even know they still existed since the time I was still within my gem recovering." He said. "I wonder..."  
"Wait...so...you've seen them before?" Pearl asked.  
"Yeah...and let me tell you, they were a real pain." He said. "I think...I remember fighting them along side Rose, and I think...it was in our current location."  
"Hm..." Garnet thought. "Well...it could just be amnesia, but..."  
"But what?" Steven asked. Garnet really didn't know what to say this time. She never really knew about Onyx and Rose's relationship back then, so she wouldn't know what advice to give to the light grey gem.  
"I don't know...but it has been a long time since." She said, then Pearl looked down at her feet. Onyx quickly caught onto her mood.  
"Oh...Sorry Pearl." He said.  
"I...it's fine." She said softly.

They continued walking throughout the cave, until Steven saw what appeared to be light up ahead.  
"Alright, we made it!" He exclaimed with excitement and ran ahead.  
"Wait...Steven." Pearl said. He went through and ended up in a lit room of the cave. It was big, and circular, and there were lit torches at around the room, but...it had blue flames instead of red orange ones. "Woah." The other gems entered the room, and Onyx was immediately feeling skeptical.  
"I...don't think we're alone." He said.  
"Yeah...what kinda cave has blue flames." Amethyst said.  
"Maybe...it's a sacred cave." Steven said.  
"Hey...look, there's some kind of round object over there." Pearl said.  
"Hm..." Garnet looked at it, and examined it, in order to confirm..."That's the artifact."  
"Really?" The other four said.  
"Mmhm." She said, and walked up to the round object. It was light blue, and had many different insignias on it, including a gold star on the front. Garnet tried to pick it up, but was stopped by a stray blast of fire, which was blue, and luckily Garnet managed to dodge the stray attack.  
"What the heck was that?" Onyx asked. Then there were more blue flames attacking the gems. Steven used his gem power and created a shield.  
"Everyone, come here!" He said, and all the gems grouped together behind him, as his shield deflected the attacks.  
"Where are these fireballs coming from?!" Amethyst asked. It stopped, and all they heard were footsteps, until someone appeared from out an entrance. The person stepped out of the shadows and appeared to be a red orange woman, with crimson hair, a fiery red dress, and a crest on her chest, which was in the shape of a flame.  
"No way...It's her." Onyx said.  
"Who's is she?" Steven asked.  
"Hm...hi Onyx." She said with a very, soothing voice, but Onyx knew that behind her voice was a very evil person.  
"Don't give me that! What are you doing here!" He exclaimed.  
"Oh...I thought you would be happy to see me." She said. "The...hm Fire princess." Onyx growled.  
"Onyx...calm down." Garnet said, as she put a hand on his tense shoulder.  
"Yes Onyx...listen to your gem friend." She said as she winked at him mockingly.  
"Who are you!?" Garnet asked.  
"Hm, the Fire princess, Phosphorus." She said. "And I'll be taking the Universal Insignia."  
"You'll never get your evil hands on it." Onyx said.  
"The...what?" Steven asked sounding very confused.  
"That's the artifact were coming to take." Garnet said.  
"But what's so important about it?" Steven asked.  
"You don't understand." Onyx said. "That insignia is what keeps the universe in balance, and if they get it..."  
"The universe will fall apart, and...it'll mean total destruction for your world." She said malevolently.  
"No it won't, that's why we need to get it, if we bubble it...it will be in good hands." Garnet said.  
"Ha...like that'll happen." She snapped her fingers and the blue torches around all of them, circled around her and she sat down, cross-legged and began to chant.  
"_'Fire of the universe, lend me your awesome power, lend me your flaming strength, lend me your burning compassion. I summon the strength of Phosphorus, here to take my side of this fight and guide me to victory!'" _Phosphorus said, and the blue flames turned orange, and so did the room, when the heat began to rise.  
"Why is it so hot in here?" Steven asked.  
"It's...one of her elemental abilities." Onyx said. The orange flames extended and connected with each other and made a ring around her. Then it enclosed and she stood and let the ring of flames consume her. It rose up to the ceiling, and the once beautiful element turned into an ugly, huge, flaming monstrosity."  
"Everyone! be look out!" Onyx yelled. She extended her flaming arm, and attempted to hit the gems. They jumped out of the way, and Lapis's gem flew out of Onyx's hands and landed on the floor. It began to glow, and Lapis finally came out of her gem.

"Uh, what's going on." She asked, while holding her head.  
"Oh, what's this, another gem!?" Phosphorus exclaimed demonically.  
"Lapis get away!" Onyx yelled. He used his ability and dived underground and came out below her, and scooped her up, just avoiding the attack.  
"Lapis sprout your wings!" Onyx said.  
"Okay." She did so, and carried him. "Now...what in the world is going on?"  
"We ran into one of the members from the element four."  
"Um...I'm guessing that's Phosphorus." She said.  
"You guessed it." He said. Phosphorus attacked the other gems, and Steven created a defensive bubble.  
"Guys...a little help." Steven said.  
"Lapis...I think it's time for a gem fusion." Onyx said. Lapis blushed then smiled.  
"I think it is." There gems began to glow brightly and the gems danced in mid air, until they began to spin with each other gracefully, until they fused. It wasn't Lapis, nor Onyx, but together as one. This new gem.

* * *

_Cliffhanger alert, sorry I just had to. For all you beautiful people, thank you for reading this chapter, really appreciate it, but lets get those stats and reviews up. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Surprise: part 2

"Who is that?!" Steven asked with excitement. The new gem landed, and appeared to be a tall gem. The gem had dark violet skin, and a violet gem on the back of it's neck and on it's back.  
"Who are you?!" Phosphorus said. "Tell me so I can destroy you."  
"Hmhmhm." The gem chuckled dastardly. "I don't think so."  
"Why not?!" Phosphorus asked impatiently.  
"Because, when we fuse...you get the powerhouse gem." The gem said. "Iolite!" All the gems stared at it's face, which had two big dark violet eyes. The gem had four arms which were all a dark shade of blue. It wore a black body suit, and had and opening on the back that stopped at it's hips.  
"Powerhouse huh, well then...lets see what your made of you treacherous swine!" Phosphorus hissed then shot out many orange fireballs at Iolite.  
"Huh, I don't think so." Iolite said. The dark violet gem spread it's wings which weren't the same as Lapis's. Actually, they had more texture than Lapis's, but they were still made of water. Iolite swiftly evaded the attacks and was flying high.  
"Ugh...what so your just gonna run away?!" Phosphorus snarled.  
"Not exactly." Iolite said, then it's wings began to glow a bright shade of blue. Iolite flapped it's wings and made a gust which was made of water. It was like a watery hurricane almost.  
"What's this!?" Phosphorus exclaimed. She tried to keep it back with her fiery extendable arms, but the minute she touched it, she regretted it, as her arms were trapped inside of it. And since she was made of mostly fire, her arms began to feel the sting of the water.  
"Ha! you felt for it." Iolite gloated. "Let's see...what else can we do?" Then the fusion gem took out rock shurikens, and the gem flew directly towards the wicked fire princess. Iolite spread the rock shurikens and they turned into two long swords made of Iolite, and were shrouded with bright blue water. Then Iolite spun like a cyclone and was also shrouded with water from the swords.  
"Oh no you don't!" Phosphorus said. The fire princess freed herself from the watery hurricane. After that she shot out a beam of fire, which intercepted Iolite's attack. "Ha, I told you...nobody can stop the beautiful, and the most malevolent fire princess." From behind, Phosphorus was hit with a shining energy arrow, which could mean only one thing.  
"Stand down Phosphorus!" The fire princess looked behind her, and saw Opal, wielding her longbow, Garnet and Steven were equipped with there weapons, and ready for anything Phosphorus may try.  
"Hmph...all according to plan." Iolite said. It then shot up to the ceiling, ending the interception. Then the fusion gem used Onyx's ability and dug deep underground, and ended up right below Phosphorus. When Iolite came up, Phosphorus was consumed and trapped by a whirlpool caused by the dark purple gem. Then finally, Opal shot another energy arrow directly at Phosphorus, and she was vanquished.

The gems de-fused and all they saw was the crest that Phosphorus had.  
"I guess we should bubble her crest." Steven said.  
"Yeah, but it wouldn't matter." Onyx said.  
"Why?" Steven asked.  
"Because...once an element retreats back there crest, it's only a matter of time before...before it turns to dust and..."  
"They can no longer be saved...and I guess eventually...they die." Pearl said. Onyx nodded with a bit of sadness.  
"It's a shame...Phosphorus wasn't always like this...but..." Onyx said, then held her crest. "But people change, she was just one of the few who were exposed to evil...and now..." Lapis put a hand on his shoulder, and so did the others.  
"Onyx..." Lapis said. Then Phosphorus's crest turned into nothing but dust, and was blown out of Onyx's hands. He stared at them then made two fists. He stood, and went over to the Universal Insignia and bubbled it, then sent it back to the temple.  
"I guess we should go." He said. And the gems hurried back to the warp pad and warped back to the temple.

"I'm gonna...take a walk." Onyx said. Then the gems looked at each other, and grinned.  
"Wait Onyx, we have a surprise for you." Pearl sung.  
"What is it?" He asked. Then the gems led them to there door, and in the middle was a black gemstone.  
"Open it." Steven said.  
"Uh." Onyx said.  
"C'mon, just do it." Amethyst said, then Onyx nodded his head. He turned his back, and moved his long hair. His gem glowed and so did the gemstone in the middle. Then the door opened and Onyx walked into a room with rocks everywhere, a waterfall, and trees. He looked around in awe but noticed something in one of the trees, and that was a little house.  
"Is that a tree house?" Onyx asked.  
"Uh huh." Steven asked.  
"Guys...this is...amazing."  
"Hm...and you know what this means Onyx?" Amethyst said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"It means that since you have a room, this makes you an honorary gem." Garnet said.  
"N-no way." Onyx said glowing with happiness.  
"Mmhm, Onyx...you are now an honorary member, which means, you can stay with us for as long as you want." Pearl said, and Onyx smiled then hugged them all.  
"Thank you." He said. Lapis joined the hug then thought to herself, and her smile faded into a sad face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Onyx's Power, and Lapis's Depression

The next day, Onyx woke up in his new bed. He stared up at his treehouse's ceiling and thought to himself, and wondered where he was at first. He sat up confused about the sudden change, then got up and walked to the window and saw the running waterfall and many other rocks and boulders around it. Then he realized where he was.  
"Ah...I forgot, I'm in my new room." He said to himself. "Guess I'd better get breakfast started." He climbed down the ladder of his treehouse and exited his room. He entered the living room of the of the temple and it was silent. So silent that a pin drop could be heard. "Hm...that's unusual."  
"Yeah, they went on an early mission." Lapis said.  
"Oh, hey...at least your still here." He said.  
"Yeah, I guess." She said sounding a little depressed.  
"Hm...you okay?" Onyx asked.  
"Y-yeah, I'm...fine." She said.  
"Are you sure, it sounds like something's bothering you." Onyx said.  
"Onyx don't worry about it." She said. "I guarantee you that I'm fine." Onyx nodded.  
"Okay then." He said then walked to the door. "I'm going to train on the beach, are you in?"  
"Uh...sure." She said and followed him.

Onyx was sitting cross-legged on the sand and was meditating. He was trying to find his center by clearing his mind and listening to the crashing waves and channel his energy into the sand to lift it, and have it rise around him to create a sand barrier. Trying to forget his thoughts was hard enough since he had a lot on his mind, what with Phosphorus and Cobalt, and what Phosphorus had done the other day when she turned into that fiery monster. Eventually he was able to put it out of his mind, and the sand around him began to rise slowly. He was maintaining it and holding it, but sadly...nothing, and he lost his grip on it.  
"Huh, this is harder than it looks." Onyx said. Lapis was silent, and sitting next to him with a sad face. "Hm...Lapis, are you sure..."  
"Yes Onyx." She said. "What...were you trying to do anyway?"  
"Well...I was trying channel my gem power into the sand so that I could create a sand barrier, but...in order to do that, I need to have a blank mind and a center." He said, then lied back on the beach. "But...I can't...stop thinking about the elements." Lapis looked at him.  
"Do you...wanna talk about it?" She asked. He glanced at her.  
"I don't know." He said, and held his hand to his chest. "I'll try again later." She stared at him with the same sad face, and lied back next to him and they stared at the clouds.  
"Okay, here's the deal." She said. "Why don't we just...talk and see if it helps clear our heads." Lapis suggested.  
"Sure." Onyx said. "I guess I'll go first."  
"Go ahead." Lapis said.  
"I'm worried...well, about the gems and Steven. None of this should even be happening, I'm worried that when the rest of the elements finally arrive, we won't be ready for there power." Onyx said. "I tell myself that everything will be okay even if it doesn't seem so, but...what if it won't be okay, and..." Lapis pressed a finger to his lips to silence him in his mid rant.  
"Shh...it's okay." Lapis said. "That's how we all feel at times, but if you keep believing that all will be lost, then...you would have lost all hope, and as far as I'm concerned, your full of hope." Onyx looked at her, and grinned slightly.  
"I guess your right." He said. "Oh, and I couldn't stop thinking about what Phosphorus did yesterday."  
"What was that?" Lapis said.  
"Well, before she turned into her monster form, she chanted something, and it was weird because I know I've heard it before. It may just be an element thing but..." Onyx said. He kept looking at the clouds but closed his eyes to think. "I don't know."  
"I see." Lapis said. Then she sighed.  
"So what's up with you?" He asked, and before the blue gem could say anything, she was interrupted by the sound of the warp pad. Then Steven ran out of the temple and shouted.  
"WERE HOME!"  
"Hm...I take it your mission as a success then." Onyx said. The other gems walked out and greeted them. "Where did you guys go anyway?"  
"We just went to the kindergarten and tried to see if we could dig up some information on the element four, and...we found this." Pearl said and handed Onyx an old, brown book.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"I don't know, but it looked pretty interesting." Onyx blew the dust away. The book was titled 'Tierra Powers' so Onyx opened it.  
"Wait...I...don't believe it." He said.  
"What is it?" Lapis asked.  
"It's a book of powers, for my powers...I...I can use this." Onyx said. "It seems like there are a lot of words in here, it almost reminds me of a book of spells."  
"Well, read the first line." Steven said.  
"Okay." Onyx said. "Uh...Oh sand, great sand...aid me in thy heated battle great strength and desire to fight." Nothing happened at first.  
"Maybe...it doesn't work." Steven said, but then Onyx began to glow bright orange, and sand began to move. Then sand swirled around both of his wrists and finally around his body, creating a glowing sandy suit of armor.  
"Woah...I feel like my energy is surging through my body, and I feel like I have even more control of the sand." Onyx said.  
"Woah, that is so cool." Steven said.  
"But...how is that possible?" Pearl questioned.  
"Well, I'm not sure." Onyx said. "Remember what Phosphorus had chanted yesterday?"  
"Yeah, but..." Garnet said.  
"Well, it might just be an element thing, but I think that's how they utilize there special powers." Onyx said. "So by chanting, I guess they change form or get stronger."  
"Hm, then that's something we'll have to watch out for then." Garnet said. Lapis however, was still depressed, and barely paid any attention to the conversation.

The day had quickly ended, and everyone was asleep. Almost everyone at least. Lapis sat on the top of the temple's hill, and gazed at the night sky. Her soft eyes left the sky and began to cast it's depressed stare at her hands. She sighed.  
"Maybe...it would be best if I just..." She said to herself.  
"If you just what?" Onyx asked. She looked back and saw the light grey gem standing there.  
"Oh...it's just..." Onyx walked to her and sat beside her, then sighed.  
"Are you ready to tell me what's been bugging you?" Onyx asked softly. She nodded, then stared up at the night sky, which was filled with stars, and the moons bright, glowing light.  
"I just...wish all of this would blow over, and that..." Lapis said. "I could just, go home."  
"What...do you mean?" Onyx asked.  
"I knew the gems didn't like me before, and they tried to save me and I ended up saving them. Even when I was finally separated from Jasper...and I reunited with you, my one true wish...was to finally be free." Lapis said. Even through her blue skin, Onyx detected a tear rolling down her cheek. "That's all I've ever really wanted...to be free to go back home."  
"Lapis..." He said, and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry you feel this way, and if this really does make you feel depressed then...you can go home." She looked at him surprised.  
"But that's the thing...I-I love you so much that if I leave and something happens to you, then I would have never gotten the chance to save you!" She exclaims with sad and bitterness. He stares at her, as she manages to squeeze more tears out. He moved closer, and pressed his lips against hers, which immediately shocked Lapis, but she let him kiss her and embrace her. He tasted her sweet and salty lips which were warm. He slowly broke it, and pressed his forehead against hers and they grinned at each other.  
"I love you." He whispered. "That's one thing you never forget...love."  
"There is another option." Lapis said. Then stood up. She turned to him and held her hand out. He was puzzled. Then his eyes widened at what she said.

* * *

_Return of the Cliffhangers. Mwahahaha. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this chapter if you would like, you can leave a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Onyx's Dilemma

_Previously:  
"I love you." He whispered. "That's one thing you never forget...love."  
"There is another option." Lapis said, then stood up. She turned to him and held her hand out. Onyx was puzzled, then his eyes widened at what she said.  
_

* * *

"Come with me." Lapis said. "Come with me, back to the Homeworld." Onyx stared at her blue hand, his eyes widened with surprise.  
"L...Lapis I..." Onyx said. Lapis was serious, she knew she loved Onyx that much, but Onyx wasn't too sure about the situation. He knew he had never been to Homeworld, since he was born in the Kindergarten, however he knew the change would feel a bit awkward.  
"I...I don't know." Onyx said nervously because he knew he didn't want to upset the blue skinned woman. "I just..."  
"Don't you want to be with me?" She asked. Onyx was really feeling the beginning of what guilt felt like as he heard Lapis's slightly shattered voice.  
"I...It's...Lapis..." Onyx said. "I don't know...I'm not sure yet."  
"Onyx...please, I can't...I just want to be with you." Lapis said on the verge of tears. Now Onyx really felt the heaviness of guilt that was weighing in on him, because the last thing he ever wanted to do in life was to make Lapis cry like this. He saw the tears forming in her eyelids, and he brought her in for a hug.  
"Lapis...please, don't cry...here, give me a day to think about it." Onyx said.  
"But why can't you think about it now?" She asked.  
"Because...The gems, they just made a room for me and...I think I've finally and officially earned there trust." Lapis looked a little confused, but frowned slightly as if Onyx said something the wrong way.  
"So...you can't leave because of the gems?" She asked sounding a bit mad. "Are you serious?"  
"Lapis..."  
"No, I should've known you would choose the gems over me." Lapis said feeling betrayed.  
"Wait, calm down, you don't understand." Onyx said.  
"Oh I understand fully, you love them more than me." Lapis said sounding quite jealous.  
"Okay, hold on." Onyx finally said. "Now listen, it's not like that it's just, ever since I came out of my gem, I've been harassed and verbally abused, but now...I earned respect, I earned the right to be called a crystal gem and that...that's really something I strived for this entire time I've been on this planet." Lapis stared at him in awe. She was really surprised at how passionate he was about being an honorary crystal gem. She really had no interest, besides she felt a strange, awkward feeling around Pearl.  
"I see." Lapis said as she began to calm down a bit. "I never knew how important this was to you." Onyx looked at the night sky and stared at the stars.  
"Yeah, it's..." Onyx sighed. "You mind if we just watch the stars?" Lapis slightly grinned.  
"Sure." She said, and the two lied together with there heads facing each other. Onyx kept thinking about his decision, but the thing is, he didn't really have one. He was torn. Between choosing his friends over a childhood friend who loves him. He knows he loves Lapis, but he loved being a gem at the same time. He knew Lapis's homesickness would get worse, and he never wanted to be a reason for her sorrow. And if he left the gems, he knew they would feel betrayed and heartbroken. Earning Pearls trust was hard enough, and if he did that to her, there's no chance of him getting her trust and respect back. There was another problem, if Onyx left earth and went to Homeworld, then he would get homesickness too and be in the same rut that Lapis is in. He's been on earth for so long, and being that he's part element may catch on at Homeworld. A lot of gems weren't too friendly with the elements so they may treat him differently than how the gems and Lapis treat him. And then there was...Steven. Steven was the whole reason why Onyx came out of his gem, because Steven took care of him, and treated him as...as a friend. And in return, he treated him as how everyone else would treat him. He even successfully fused with him, so he felt that it would be a betrayal act to just leave him. And with the Elements roaming around freely. He heard Lapis's soft snores and concluded that she had fallen asleep. His eyelids felt heavy as well, and he quickly fell asleep as well.

Onyx woke up the next day, and was greeted by the suns blinding ray of light. He sat up, and saw that Lapis had left and he was alone. He looked up at the sky and saw that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and noticed that it was actually a good day. He stood and a breeze blew across his body and made his long hair flow in the wind. He turned around and walked down the hill and back to the temple. When he walked inside he saw that Steven was still asleep and that the clock read 7:30a.m.  
"Hm, I guess I should get breakfast ready." Onyx said to himself. He walked to the cabinet and took out a medium sized bowl. Then he opened the fridge's door and took out a box of eggs, a carton of milk, a stick of butter and a pack of bacon. Then he got to cooking. Really, it wasn't hard for Onyx to cook at all. He was great at measuring things, and knowing how much of the ingredient he needed by heart. It was just one of the many things that Onyx was good at. He knew it was a sunny day so for a sunny day, he made sunny side up eggs with a side of bacon, which he always cooked by putting it in the oven instead of using a frying pan. He took out a two ceramic plates and two glasses. Yes two, one for Steven and one for Amethyst. He heard Steven yawning as he finished frying the eggs. And to brighten it up more, he made a happy face for Steven and Amethysts plates and filled there glasses with Orange juice from the pitcher.  
"Ah, good morning Onyx." Steven greeted. That was also about the time when Amethyst walked out and ran to the counter like dog, barking and making dog sounds. Onyx chuckled and she jumped on the seat and immediately devoured her plate in under a second. Steven enjoyed his breakfast on the other hand and savored every taste. Onyx knew that this would definitely take his mind off of his dilemma, but sadly he still thought about what his final decision would be. "Uh hey, Onyx...you there." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the bright and jubilee boy.  
"Oh, Sorry Steven." Onyx said.  
"No it's okay...I just wanted to say thank you, and I was going to go grab Lion and hang out with my dad today, if you wanna join me." He said. Onyx thought to himself, and realized that he had never really seen Stevens father. So he knew that if making breakfast wouldn't take his mind off of his problem, then maybe meeting Steven's father will.  
"Sure...why not." He said.  
"Okay, lets grab Lion and..." That was when Steven's pink lion darted through the room with a box on his head. And Steven and Onyx began to laugh at his cuteness.

Steven led Onyx to a carwash which seemed to have a van in front of it. And this van was titled 'universe' and it had a glimpse of the universe's design. Then walking out of the carwash with a hose was a man on the heavy side who had long brown hair, longer than Onyx's, and who resembled Steven but older. He was also wearing a white tank top and jean shorts with sandals.  
"Oh, hey Steven." He said.  
"Good morning dad." Steven said. Then Stevens father looked at Onyx up and down, then wore a rather puzzled face.  
"So...who's your friend." He asked.  
"Dad, this is Onyx." Steven said. "He's a new crystal gem." Onyx scratched the back of his head and blushed a dark shade of grey feeling a little shy and flattered.  
"Hello." He said.  
"Hm, so your a crystal gem." His father said. "I can't believe they excepted you." Then Onyx sweat dropped.  
"It wasn't easy." The grey gem said.  
"Well, it's great to meet you, uh hey Steven you wanna help me wash the van?" He asked.  
"Sure...Onyx do you wanna help to." Onyx looked at Steven, then with a cheeky smile said.  
"Of course." But he knew this would be more of a reason to let his mind focus on something completely different.  
"Okay, well lets put some music on and get to it."  
"Yeah." Steven cheered. Stevens father grabbed a boom box from out of his trunk, put it on a white chair then pushed the button and it began to play a song that Onyx was unfamiliar with, but was taken away by it's melody and rhythm. He began to move his shoulder to the beat and kind of began to dance.  
"Yeah Onyx...wooooh." Steven cheered. Mr. Universe filled three separate bucket with soap and water, then took a sponge and began to clean the van, wiping away the dirt and filth. Then Onyx took his sponge and soaked it in the soapy water, then began to clean around the front of the van, so Steven would clean to back. As they continued with there cleaning and dancing to music, there was a point in the song where Onyx had to whip his long flowing hair, and that caused a little applaud by a small crowd watching.

After cleaning the van which was left sparkling clean, the three were sitting in separate chairs eating watermelons. Onyx was really partaking in the fruit which he very much enjoyed due to the how sweet and juicy it was, but was a little annoyed by the seeds.  
"Who knew cleaning could be so fun." Onyx said.  
"Yeah, music really takes away how boring and stressful something is and makes it fun and enjoyable. It knows how to get to the heart and even make some people smile." Mr. Universe said.  
"Yeah, did you know my dad was a rockstar?" Steven said. Onyx was surprised but finally realized something about him.  
"Hm, so that's who Rose was talking about." Onyx said. Mr. Universe was confused.  
"Uh...?"  
"Oh, Onyx knew Rose before." Steven said.  
"She mentioned something about the universe and well, I'm guessing she was talking about you Mr. Universe." Onyx said with a slight grin.  
"Ah, I guess so." He said. "By the way...call me Greg."  
"Okay." Onyx said. Then Steven got up and stretched.  
"We should probably get back, it's already noon." He said.  
"Yeah, the gems are probably looking for us." Onyx said.  
"Well then tell them I said hi, and also it was great meeting you Onyx." Greg said, and Onyx blushed with slight embarrassment.  
"Hm...you to."  
"Okay." Steven said. "Lion!" Steven's pink lion came to him, and kneeled. Steven climbed aboard, but before they went back to the temple, they stopped to get donuts.  
The two entered and greeted Sadie, {the short girl} at the counter.  
"Hey Steven, Hey Onyx. What can I get for you?"  
"Two chocolate donuts." Steven said.  
"Sure." Lars, walked in and noticed the gems long flowing hair and dropped his jaw. He walked to the counter to get a better look.  
"Uh, how do you...keep your hair like that?" He asked sounding quite amazed.  
"Oh it's just natural." Onyx said, and brushed his hair.  
"That's awesome." Lars said completely amazed at his hair. Onyx grinned. Steven paid for the donuts, handed one to Onyx and the two left the shop and rode Lion back to the temple.

The day was near it's end, and Onyx was sitting on the hill watching the sunset. He had realized how peaceful it really was, or how beautiful it was and then also realized he hadn't seen Lapis all day, _Hm...that's strange...I haven't seen Lapis all day. _Onyx thought to himself. _I hope she's okay._ Then Onyx heard someone running up the hill. He turned and saw Pearl panting and looking quite flustered.  
"Onyx, it's Lapis!" Pearl said.  
"What about her?" He said.  
"The Elements took her." Pearl said, then Onyx's eyes widened, and his heart rate began to increase. He quickly stood.  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
"You should come see for yourself." Pearl said. Then Onyx stood and followed her.

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you would like, you can leave a review and tell me what you think, lets build em up. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Cobalt Moon

Onyx was befuddled by what he had heard, he couldn't believe what he had heard out of Pearl about what the elements had done. He really couldn't believe that it's been a whole day and he hadn't realized that Lapis was nowhere to be found at all. Pearl and Onyx arrived back in the temple, and in the middle of it was a blue orb. Garnet, Amethyst and Steven were messing with it by punching and banging on it.  
"Replay the message." Pearl said. Steven poked it in the back and a blue hologram was projected. The figure in the hologram was there enemy from the Elements, Cobalt. Onyx should've suspected from the orb and how similar it was to the color of Cobalt. He laughed manically and malevolently, and Onyx grimaced.  
"I see that you gems have already defeated one of us." He said. "Congratulations, however this war is far from over. Onyx, we already know about that blue haired gem because we have her locked up, on our ship. The rest of us here aren't afraid, but...you will be once you see what were going to do to your little world once we get our hands on the Universal Insignia that is. We know all about it's power and what we can do with that power. We'll give you the rest of today to give it to us, and if you don't comply with it...then...watch out, because if you don't send it to us, we will cause so much mayhem tomorrow." Cobalt said. Then he showed footage of Lapis who was unconscious in a barred cell and Onyx almost lost control of his anger and temper, as he clenched his fists. The video ended and Onyx was left completely mortified by the elements.  
"Onyx are you okay?" Garnet asked. He didn't answer, he was silent.  
"Alright, everyone we need to devise a plan in order to..."  
"Don't worry Pearl." Onyx said deviously. "I already have a plan in motion."  
"Onyx...why do you sound so...scary?" Steven asked.  
"Don't worry about that Steven." He said. "The Elements won't know what hit em...but since the day's nearly over...who's up for some pizza?"  
"Onyx...why are you being so mellow about this?" Garnet asked.  
"Because...in order to follow through my plan, I need to be 100 percent calm...and even though on the outside I look calm, the inside is a very different story my friend." Even Pearl began to get chills in the back of her spine. "But for now, lets order a pizza." The gems shook there head, but were still very skeptical of Onyx, and his "master plan". _The Elements have messed with the wrong gem today, if they mess with the people that I am close to, then they better believe they'll have a massive war on there hands. Cobalt...I'm coming for you so watch out. _Onyx thought as he dialed the number for the pizza.

The next day, Onyx was up early at 6:00a.m, at the very top of the temples hill. He knew that the Elements would most likely try something, but he wanted to watch the sunrise and bask in it's politely. He knew that the gems would continue to question his "master plan" but he wanted to keep it that way. All he needed was a little time, and patience for his plan to go into action, and by taking his mind off of it by watching the sunrise, that was enough to make him calm. He put his hand down on the grass, and felt how soft, and cooling it was to the touch. He sighed and breathed in the cooling air, and tasted it's fresh breeze. Then he heard the sound of grass being crushed. He cocked his head back and saw none other than Garnet.  
"Hm, your up early." She said.  
"Yeah, I wanted to get an early start, and watch the sunrise." Onyx said. "There's something about it that really clears your mind." Garnet walked next to him, and sat down in a cross legged position. The sun was nearly up, and it's golden rays have been beading down on the sand down below.  
"Are you...Are you at all worried about what Cobalt may try?" Garnet asked. Onyx looked at his knees and brought them to his chest, and embraced them with his arms.  
"Yeah, but...I know that if I keep worrying about it, my 'master plan' can't go as I wanted it to." He said. "So, even if there coming to try and do harm to us in Beach City...I know that as long as I keep relying on my faith, things will be fine."  
"Hm..." Garnet said. "What do you have faith in?"  
"Hm...I have faith, that we're all gonna be just fine, no matter what anyone says, I just remember to tell myself in bad situations, I'll be fine, and everything will be just fine." He said. The sun's rays made there way up the temple's hill, and engulfed both Garnet and Onyx in it's inviting rays. Onyx took in it's warmth and comfort, then stood up.  
"Well, I'm gonna get breakfast started." The light grey gem said, then walked down the hill. Garnet stayed and stared at the morning sky and thought to herself.

After breakfast, Onyx washed the dishes then got ready to leave the temple and walk through town. Steven decided to just stay inside today and hang out with the other gems. So that just left Onyx to walk around town by himself. He passed many of the store's, including the donut shop. Before he fully passed by, Lars, the employee who complimented his hair came running out of the shop and stopped in front of him.  
"Hey Onyx, what's up?" He said kindly.  
"Oh, just walking through Beach City." Onyx said.  
"Oh, hey, you wanna buy a donut, or hang out or something?" He asked.  
"Oh, um...I'm kinda full..."  
"Oh, okay." Lars said with a little disappointment, and walked away.  
"Sorry, maybe next time." Onyx said, then entered a store and began to shop for some groceries he needed.

Later that day, he sat on the beach cross-legged, and with his eyes closed shut. He was meditating, and practicing maintaining control of the sand. He had the book of all Tierra power techniques in front of him. He mastered the first power, now he needed to learn the second, which was creating a wall with the sand around him. This was a normal task, but this time, the wall needed sharp needles on it, so it can pierce through anything that makes contact with it. However, with all of the elements shenanigans going on, it made it hard to concentrate. _C'mon Onyx, Concentrate! _He told himself. Then he and the sand around him began to glow light grey like his gem. Then the light enclosed around him and created four tall spiked walls around him.  
"Hmph...good enough." Onyx said, then the walls fell, and returned to lifeless sand. "Okay, I think it's safe to say that one was easy enough." Then he stood and stretched his tense muscles, and back. _I need to get as much training in as possible, if the elements are going to strike today. _Then he turned and picked up the book of earth, and walked back into the temple, where he found Pearl practicing sword fighting stances, Steven sitting on his bed eating chips, Amethyst lounging on the couch, and Garnet cleaning. Onyx looked a bit puzzled to see that the temple was this quiet, but he had no problem with it. Pearl turned and noticed Onyx at the doorway.  
"Oh, hi Onyx." She greeted. "How's training going?"  
"Good, I...decided to take a break for now." He answered feeling a bit uneasy.  
"Hm, good." Pearl said. Onyx felt a bit awkward since Lapis wasn't there, so he quickly made his way to the gem's door.  
"Okay, well I'll be in my room if you need me." He said. No one answered and he went on about his business and entered his room. Then he went straight into his treehouse, and sat on his soft, comforting bed.  
"It's so weird now." He said to himself. "It seems as though everyone has fully warmed up to me, especially Pearl." Then he lied on his back, and stared up at the wooden ceiling. _I know that Cobalt is planning to do something, I just have no idea what, however...my plan will crush him, and rescue Lapis, but after that...I know I'll have to end it there. _He thought to himself, then suddenly drifted off into sleep.

Through his nap, he began to hear loud banging noises, to Onyx, it sounded like someone banging against a steel door. It wasn't until then, that Onyx had awakened and noticed that it wasn't a dream, and someone really was banging on the door.  
"Onyx, we need you out here now!" Steven yelled. Onyx got up, and groggily climbed down the ladder to greet the boy at the door.  
"What's going on?" He asked. Then Steven grabbed him, and dragged him outside of the temple.  
"Look." He said pointing up at the suddenly starry sky.  
"Hey, what happened to the sun?" He asked, then through his blurry eyes, he saw something blue, and it was so bright it nearly blinded him. "What is that?"  
"We don't know, but the gems wanted you to see it." He said franticly. Onyx rubbed his eyes, and they became clear once more. Then he looked up again and saw a bright blue orb in the sky. It was large, at least the size of the moon.  
"What in the world..." Onyx said, then ran down the stairs to meet the gems on the beach. Pearl turned, and looked at him with slightly fearful eyes.  
"Onyx...can you tell us what that is?" Pearl asked, and pointed straight towards the mysterious object in the sky.  
"I...I think...it's the moon." Onyx said.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like, you may leave a review for this chapter and tell me what you thought of it. Btw as a reminder, I do not own Steven Universe. I do own Onyx though. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Queen of the Ocean

All of the gems stared at the mysterious object in the sky which seemed to resemble the moon. Onyx had said it might've been the moon, but it was just an assumption, he honestly didn't know what it was. He wasn't entirely sure if the moon could even turn blue like this, and as blue as the color of the element cobalt. Then he had a strange thought about what the moons purpose may be.  
"If it is the moon...why is it so blue?" Pearl asked.  
"I...I don't know." Onyx said. "But, I have a theory."  
"Well obviously, it's nothing ordinary." Pearl said. "But, do you think it had something to do with elements?" Then Onyx put a finger on his chin and thought for a moment.  
"I wanna say yes, but..." _I'm honestly not sure anymore, but it's so similar to Cobalt's skin color and hair color. _  
"Well if it isn't the moon, then obviously it's some sort of threat." Garnet said as she pounded her fist into her palm.  
"Oh c'mon Garnet, it can't be that much of a threat." Amethyst said nonchalantly.  
"Amethyst is right, it may just be a universe thing." Steven added.  
"Hahahahahah." The ominous laugh sent a chill down Onyx's spine. "Oh how naïve can you imbeciles possibly be?" Onyx was the first the whip around, and when he did, he saw a short, slender woman with long flowing cerulean colored hair. Her eyes were large and looked as clear as glass or a window. She had skin that resembled the color of the ocean during the day, with just a slight tint of green in it. She was also wearing a short white dress, and also seemed to be bare foot. The gems immediately got defensive and drew they're weapons quickly.  
"Who are you?" Garnet asked.  
"Hm, well... if you must know...I'm the queen of water." She said. "The ruler of deep. My name is..."  
"Hydrogen." Onyx said through gritted teeth. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and her personality changed from arrogant to gleeful.  
"Onyx." She said. "It's so great to see you again."  
"Save it!" Onyx growled. "What are you doing here?" Then she frowned.  
"Hm, that's no way to talk to your friend." She huffed.  
"Friends?!" He said. "How about enemies you demon."  
"Frenemies then." She said with a slick smile.  
"Why are you here?!" Pearl yelled angrily.  
"Hm, well...I was here to destroy you all seeing as how Phosphorus couldn't do it, and...I wanted to see Onyx again." She blushed as Onyx rolled his eyes at her answer.  
"Where's Cobalt?" Onyx asked. "Tell me."  
"Hm...well, in order to get the answer to that...you must defeat me." Then she held her palm out and the water from the ocean was pulled towards her. The water wrapped around her slender body and encase her in it. Then it began to glow aquamarine so bright, the gems had to shield there eyes. After that, she revealed herself in a new attire, which looked like armor made of water somehow. She also had aqua colored armored wings similar to Lapis Lazuli's. Now her white dress had become an aqua colored, strapless armored top that had a heart like curve at the top. Her hair was tied in two high pigtails, in which her hair would reach the back of her shoulders. Her neck had an armored choker, and her arms were dressed with high, aqua colored, armored sleeves that reached her slender shoulders. Her waist was dressed with a long aqua colored skirt that reached her armored boots. Last, was the noticeable raindrop crest on her left trap.  
"Woah." Steven said in awe.  
"What's your plan!?" Onyx asked.  
"Hm...well, I'll tell you." Hydrogen said, then pointed up at the mysterious object in the sky. "You see that object in the sky?" Onyx nodded.  
"What about it?" Amethyst asked.  
"Well...it resembles the moon, however...we call it Cobalt HQ, and well...lets just say, it'll be beach city's cause of death." She maliciously. Then she shot speeding, glowing orbs of water from both of her hands at all of the gems. Onyx quickly leapt into action and used his earth powers to raise the sand in front of him, and create a solid wall. The wall shielded them from every one of Hydrogen's attacks.  
"Guys, I can handle Hydrogen, but you have to get everyone away from beach city, if they are going to try and destroy it, then we need everyone to be safe." Onyx said.  
"But we can't leave you here." Steven said. "What if something happens, like what if your gem gets cracked."  
"Steven's right, and what if you need to fuse if she becomes to much of a threat?" Pearl said. "It's too risky."  
"Guys, don't worry, I'll be fine." The light grey skinned gem said confidently.  
"Onyx is right, the people of beach city are more important right now." Garnet said.  
"Now go and save the people of beach city." Onyx said. The gems nodded. Garnet grabbed Steven and leapt away from the area. Onyx canceled the sand wall down and then glared at Hydrogen.

"Hm, you think your the only one who can obtain special armor suited for battle?" Onyx questioned. Then Onyx chanted the words for the suit of armor he needed. The sand below him wrapped around his ankles and then encased his body in the light tan substance. Then it began to glow a bright beige color, and then revealed Onyx in his new form. His chest was protected with a sleeveless, armored, beige top. His hair was left untouched, but his arms had two armored cuffs. His waist was dressed with the same black pants he wore in his original form, but his calves were covered with armored, beige kick pads. His gem was still located on the back of his neck, and he quickly drew his rock shurikens.  
"Hm, so you wanna play that way Onyx." She said. "Fine by me." Then she snapped her fingers and a long, golden trident warped into her hands.  
"Is that?" Onyx said in awe. "Neptune's trident?"  
"Hm...well, you could call it my weapon, or...the queen of the ocean's trident." Then Onyx snapped out of his state of amazement, and quickly got into his fighting stance, and Onyx glared at her one last time before he went on the attack.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like you may leave a review and tell me what you thought of it, once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Hydrogen vs. Onyx

Onyx charged toward Hydrogen with speed and grace as he went on the attack. She blocked his kick with her trident with caught him with ease. He frowned and she flung him towards a nearby boulder. He regained his composure and did an air flip to land firmly on his feet. While on the large boulder, he used his Tierra powers and lifted it off the ground and in the air.  
"Hey no fair!" Hydrogen yelled.  
"All's fair in love and war." Onyx said then took out five of his rock shurikens and threw them at her. Since he was in his armor, his earth powers would be a lot stronger and quicker to use. He immediately began to control the direction and speed of the shurikens as they began to near Hydrogen. Although, she had an ace up her sleeve. She stood still and a shroud of water encased her in a thick barrier. When the Shurikens made contact, they immediately bounced off and were sent directly back to Onyx. He stood on his large boulder and back flipped off the rock, and regained control of the Shurikens. He lifted the sand up from the ground with his powers and created a sand crafted hand that held Onyx in the palm.  
"Hm, how do you like my armor by the way?" He asked with a bit of glee. "You see, with this armor, I'm able to craft the sand into anything I desire instead of shields, barriers, and walls. Not only that, but it made me a lot more agile and increased my earth powers." Hydrogen rolled her eyes at his words.  
"Whatever, it's not like your armor come's anywhere near mine." She said with a bit of annoyance. "My armor is not only stylish for my fabulous and cute nature, but it gives me the ability of flight. And with this trident as my weapon, I can create super, indestructible water barriers that will send back your weapons with ease and speed. Let me give you an example." Her wings glowed brightly and she took to the skies. She used her powers and rose the oceans water to her hand. She spun and did multiple Aerial tricks with it and finally forced it towards Onyx. He used his sand and created a large wall that guarded the water. However, the queen of the ocean made half of the water go around the sand wall, and managed to hit Onyx with two direct hits of the powerful water. It even swept Onyx away from Hydrogen and left him drenched and on his hands and knees gasping for air.

_I didn't think she would be this strong. _Onyx thought to himself while on his knees. He tried to stand but it seemed as though he was paralyzed somehow.  
"Why...can't I move?" He asked with groans of sharp pain.  
"Oopsy...did I forget to mention something?" Hydrogen said childishly. "See, due to the fact that I can control water, I'm allowed to make into an energy filled liquid that will leave anyone not only in pain, but paralyzed for a while. Onyx's eyes widened, as he did his best to stand, but failed. _Oh no, I'm totally defenseless now! _Hydrogen held her trident up in the sky, and it's three, sharp golden ends, glowed aqua. She held him at point blank and shot an multiple energy filled orbs made of water at him and each one hit him with ease, and all he could do was take in the pain from each of her attacks. One of them hit his arms as he winced in pain, then another hit his chest, abdomen, and finally his face. He didn't scream once, but on the inside he was wailing heavily. He knew he couldn't show her that she was hurting him on the outside, but it didn't matter to her since she laughed at him in his state. Most of his armor had been destroyed due to Hydrogen's attacks and it didn't seem like his shurikens were doing anything. He was left at a stand still. _What do I do now? I'm paralyzed, my shurikens aren't doing much, and worst of all, my armor is gone. I've...I've..._Then while left in his thoughts, he was attacked by a stray wave of water that was filled with energy that forced him further away from Hydrogen and with even more searing pain. His body was shaking, and he looked up and saw her walking towards him. He summoned his rock shuriken once more and threw them at her. She blocked them with water and continued walking towards Onyx with evil intensions. He glared and felt a strong tug at his long hair. He turned his neck slightly and saw a watery hand gripping his hair. _CRAP, WHAT DO I DO!? _Then he turned back and saw Hydrogen at eye level. She tugged on a strand of his light grey hair.  
"Hm...you really take care of your hair don't you?" She asked. Then she pulled the strand off and examined it. "It's ashame that it could be the death of you though." Then she raised her trident and it shined brighter than before, it even blinded Onyx with its aqua colored brightness. _I can't lose to her, but...I can't get up and fight. What should I do?  
_"Do it." Onyx said. Hydrogen raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
"You heard me, but why are you doing this to beach city?" He asked while in pain. She stared at him confused until she chuckled lightly at his question. She pressed her foot on his face and smiled maniacally.  
"What's it to you anyway?" She asked. "Why do you care?"  
"Because, I...I wanna know." He said.  
"Well just so you know, I'm doing it for my beloved Cobalt." She said. "After we get rid of this god forsaken planet, he promised to date me and be mine forever." Then a nerve struck within Onyx as he slowly got angry.  
"Is that it?" He whispered angrily. She stood there puzzled with her foot still pressing down on his face. "Your gonna destroy the world, all for a date?" Onyx's arm began to twitch, and he raised it towards her foot.  
"Yeah, so what?" She said. Then he managed to muster up whatever earth powers he had left and used it to pick up his one rock shuriken. "Do you honestly think that'll work on me?" Onyx was silent, until he looked up her with a evilly crazed smirk.  
"Oh it's not meant for you." She was confused. He sent his rock shuriken towards the two as it zoomed past Hydrogen with ease, and cut the part of Onyx's hair that was being pulled. The watery hand turned into a puddle of water and strands of Onyx's hair were falling of slowly. Hydrogen stared at him with fright and shock and shock. _I always thought of myself as a weak person. I knew that I would never be stronger than any other gem I ever faced. Even when I triumph over an enemy, I know it's just dumb luck, but to everyone else it's a sign of strength. All of my friends were counting on me, and I couldn't even do that right. _Onyx's strands of light grey hair made a ring around him, while he was in deep thought. Hydrogen was still in her state of shock, trying to figure out what just happened. _Okay, no more of that, now, it's go time, and I'm never gonna end up in a state like this. Because I will fight until the end. _The strands of hair around Onyx began to turn black, and so did the rest of the hair on his head. The light grey gem began to glow bright beige.  
"What's going on?" Hydrogen asked. "What's happening to you?" Then Onyx began to stand, signifying that his strength was coming back to him. The glowing stopped and Onyx revealed himself in a new form. He had a Oval shaped black tattoo on his forehead and his eyes were deep shade of red. His hair, know Onyx black was tied in a low bun. His neck was dressed with a black choker. Both of his arms had solid armor sleeves that were light grey and his chest was dressed in a black armor. His pants stayed that same and so did his shoes. _I can feel it, the energy coursing through my body. Alright, now I get serious. _Then he pointed his exposed finger at Hydrogen.  
"Listen up Hydrogen, I'm not holding back anymore, and if you think your really going to destroy the earth, your sadly mistaken my enemy." Onyx said. Then Hydrogen's frightful stare was beaten by her evil smile.  
"Hmph, You were holding back before? how sad, I guess you really pity pretty women like me." She said.  
"Oh I do, just not the certifiably crazy ones." He said with a smirk. Now it was Hydrogen's nerve that struck.  
"How dare you, I'm so going to kill you!" She yelled.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you'd like, you can leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Sorry I have been quiet for so long, I've been in the long process of moving and school has been busy lately. But anyway, thank you and as always...Stay beautiful._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Water Does Cry

Onyx and Hydrogen continued to battle it out. With each passing maneuver they obtained, neither of them would give up. Hydrogen however, was actually beginning to struggle with containing Onyx, and trying to hit him with another paralyzing blast of water. Onyx was just toying with Hydrogen in his new attire. He would often move out of the way too late on purpose to make her think that she finally got him. It was almost like a game of cat and mouse, but Onyx was saving his strength, and tiring out Hydrogen. Making her frustrated.

Onyx used his powers to raise the sand and form a shield, as Hydrogen began to pelt Onyx with water-like bullets from her trident. The good thing about his new change was that his sand shields were a lot stronger than before, but that wasn't the only bonus he got from his new change. Then Onyx leapt into the air and began to throw rock shuriken at the water element.  
"Do you really think that'll work on me?" She mocked. She aimed her trident at Onyx and it began to absorb the oceans water.  
"Hmph." Was all that Onyx had to say. Then he rose the sand level and made a towering pillar which he stood on. It was so high, he could nearly reach to moon if he tried.  
"Do you really think that scares me?!" She asked again. "Because if you do, then you've got another thing coming." Hydrogen's trident was just about done absorbing the water. Onyx wasn't sure what she was planning, but he knew that if it was going to be something big, then he would be prepared.  
"C'mon, hit me with your best shot!" Onyx taunted, then sneered at her. Hydrogen fumed, then blasted a massive stream of glowing water which was colored a bright shade of aqua from her trident. The light grey gem stayed calm as he watched the beaming water and waited patiently. _3...2...1. _He counted, then sprung from his sandy pillar. Hydrogen was puzzled when he began to twirl in the air with both arms extended. The sand from the pillar did the same but he surrounded himself with it to create a protective ring around himself to block her attack. Then the sand stopped spinning, and instead of a shield, Onyx made it a forceful sandy tornado and began to push it towards Hydrogen. The sandy tornado began to push Hydrogen's blasting energy water back, and towards Hydrogen.  
"What the...?" She said. The water element tried her best to fight the tornado, but her efforts were thwarted, and her attack was canceled out. "BUT HOW?!" She was then consumed by the sand and Onyx began to shift towards her, and he extended his arm as solid rocks and stones began to appear and circle his arm. She tried to get up but it was no use. When the sand tornado hit her, it pinned her down with two newly made sand hands, making her vulnerable. She could've used her trident but it was blown away. Now all Hydrogen could do was take the attack that Onyx would inflict on her. It was go time. Onyx shot the rocks and stones at Hydrogen, and they pelted her with solid pain. Then the last thing to hit Hydrogen was a large stone.

The sandy tornado had died, and Onyx landed on the ground firmly on his feet. He sighed, as he looked at Hydrogen, who was lying on the ground. Onyx's armor disappeared and so did the tattoo on his forehead. His hair was no longer in a low bun, and his choker vanished as well. His hair stayed the same in its new color and height. Onyx began to walk over to Hydrogen and looked at her. Her armor had vanished as well, and now she was in her attire from when she had first encountered the gems. She wasn't unconscious however, she was staring up at the air, shocked and speechless.  
"How?" She asked. "How is it possible?"  
"It's simple really." He said. Then sat down cross-legged next to her. "You underestimated me, and that was what led to your defeat. But you also underestimated what the crystal gems can do." He saw bitter tears rolling down the sides of her eyes, and her bottom lip began to quiver.  
"You defeated me." She said with a cracking voice. "And now your gonna shatter my crest." Onyx looked down at her and sighed.  
"Hydrogen, look at me." He said. She opened her eyes which were red and puffy, and he stared at her with soft eyes.  
"You don't have to listen to him, you could escape, and start over. No one controls you but you ya know." He said softly. She sniffled.  
"It wouldn't even matter...I would have nowhere to go, and no one." She said. "I'm alone...Cobalt is all I have. He's my family." _Curse my sympathetic nature, and I know I'm gonna regret this but..._He thought. He lifted her from her tender shoulders, and embraced her with warm and open arms.  
"You shouldn't let someone rule over your life." He said to her in a protective voice. "I'm going to let you off this time, but...if you cross us, I wont be so nice next time." Her tears began to roll down her face like rain drops.  
"I have to go and help the gems, but...re-evaluate who you want to be affiliated with, before it's to late." Onyx said. He stood up, and began to walk away from the sobbing element. _Hm, so water does cry. _Onyx thought, as he walked away._ I'm praying that you make the right choice Hydrogen. _Onyx thought.  
"Time to help the gems." Then his walking pace switched to running, and he quickly left the area. _Even if she tried to backstab me, I already know how to defeat her.  
_

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter. If you would like, you may leave a review and inform me on what I need to do, or change, or if you just liked the chapter. Once again thank you for reading and as always...Stay Beautiful._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Falling Skies

The four gems, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven were currently located in beach city. Steven gathered everybody up and told them to meet him, and the gems in the center of beach city. The other three gems were thinking of ways to tell everyone in beach city that there city is under attack. Amethyst was munching on a glazed donut, without a care knowing full and well what was going on, and Pearl was pacing back and forth. Garnet somehow remained calm. Steven had finally returned to the center of beach city with his father, Connie with her parents, Lion, and everyone else who lived in beach city. Even the mayor arrived.  
"Thank you all for coming." Pearl said and quit pacing around.  
"What's this all about?" Lars asked, in his usual irritated voice.  
"Yeah...I was in the middle of blogging." Ronaldo said.  
"Everyone calm down, and listen." Garnet said. Before she began to talk, Onyx, who was also apart of the crystal gems arrived just in time.  
"Hey Onyx." Steven greeted.  
"I arrived just in time." He said.  
"What happened to you?" Pearl asked sounding a little worried. Onyx felt around his hair. _Forgot that my hair changed. _He thought.  
"Oh that well it's a long story." He said.  
"Anyway." Garnet said. "We have an announcement to make."  
"Your city is under attack." Pearl said. Everyone gasped.  
"Uh...what Pearl means by this is...well..." Onyx said. Then pointed up at the sky. "Everyone look up at the sky." Everyone did as they were told, then gasped when they all saw Cobalt's HQ in the sky.  
"Oh my god." Connie said.  
"Why is the moon blue?" Lars asked.  
"Cool, this is totally going on 'Keep Beach City Weird'!" Ronaldo exclaimed excitedly.  
"Well it's not really the moon." Pearl said. "Its." Then Onyx cut her off once more.  
"Something bad." The light grey gem stated. "A threat if you will." Everyone gasped once more. Ronaldo snapped photos of Cobalt HQ while everyone stared in awe.  
"Our mission is to get you all away from beach city safely so we can do our job." Onyx said. Then he heard a loud scream.  
"What happened?" Onyx asked.  
"Look up?!" The voice yelled. Everyone did, and saw Cobalt HQ glowing brightly and shooting something out. It stopped in the center where everyone was and began to cascade many energy comets. Onyx and Steven sprung into action. Steven activated his gem and crated a gigantic shield which just about protected everybody.  
"It's almost as if the sky is falling." Pearl said.  
"The sky is falling?!" Lars asked this time sounding frightened.  
"No!" Onyx exclaimed. Everyone, cover your heads, and follow me. He said. "Steven I'll need your help as well." The citizens of beach city did as they were told and began to run out from under the rose shield.  
"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." Onyx said. "I'll need you to stay here and fend off what ever threat that thing gives you until we comeback." Pearl, and Garnet began deflecting each of the energy comets exerting from Cobalt HQ.  
"We'll try." Garnet said.  
"But will you tell us what this master plan of yours is?" Pearl asked sounding flustered.  
"Not yet." Onyx said with a wink. Then fled along with Steven and the other citizens of Beach city.

Onyx and Steven had gotten a good distance away from beach city. Steven, Mr. Universe, Connie and her parents all rode in the van while the other members of beach city stayed with Onyx. Onyx had used with earth powers to manipulate a few rocks to create a rock surface big enough to hold the rest of the citizens. Lion had also followed them, and kept a good distance from the van. The only thing on Onyx's mind now, was where to drop everyone off at. Right now, they were around a field, which was a bit far from Beach City, but was also pretty nice.  
"Hey Onyx!" Steven called.  
"Yes Steven." He answered.  
"Do you think this is far enough?" He asked.  
"I think so." He said. He began to lower the rock surface until it touched the ground. Everyone stepped off, and the other half of the gang exited Mr. Universe's van.  
"This is completely bogus." Lars complained. "This is the second time this has happened."  
"Second time?" Onyx questioned. Then Steven whispered into his ear.  
"The last time was with Peridot."  
"You blasted circus performers and your shenanigans!" One of the citizens of Beach city yelled angrily who had a white apron on with dark skin, and dark brown hair which was tied in a bun.  
"I know, Mr. Pizza, we'll be careful not to harm Fish Stew Pizza, or any of your homes." Steven said.  
"Please be okay." Connie said then hugged Steven. Lion arrived and sat down, waiting patiently for there commands.  
"We should probably get back over there." Onyx said. "We will be back to retrieve you all, and your homes will be safe. I promise." Onyx crossed his heart, and hopped on Lion's back, along with Steven. The pink lion opened a portal and hopped through it taking Steven and Onyx back to the center of Beach City.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were no longer separate. When Steven and Onyx returned with the help of Lion the three gems appeared to have fused into a gigantic fusion gem. The fusion had light green hair which stood out similar to Peridot's hair. The fusion gem had black sunglasses, and a pointy nose. It also had an oval shaped gem on its forehead.  
"Alexandrite." Steven said.  
"That fusion...is amazing." Onyx said with amazement. Alexandrite was also equipped with a long maroon colored whip with three iron chain balls at the end. Alexandrite cracked the whip and it stretched out far enough to hit Cobalt HQ, but it failed to deal any damage to it. She tried again, and again, and again, but all three tries failed.  
"Ugh, nothings working!" Alexandrite exclaimed sounding irate.  
"Steven lets fuse into Platinum." Onyx said, then held his hand out. Steven ignited a smile and took the hand. Both of their gems glowed, and the two began to synchronize like they did before, and successfully they summoned The element Platinum. Platinum was a little bit shorter than Alexandrite, but his armor and everything else except his hair color changed. His hair color was now jet black. Platinum drew the long platinum sword and it glowed brightly with pureness. Platinum leapt towards Cobalt HQ and slashed through it. Then the element fell to the ground on his feet gracefully.  
"No way!" Alexandrite exclaimed. Platinum turned and saw that Cobalt HQ was still intact.  
"B-but h-how?" The fusion questioned. "That should have destroyed it." Then Cobalt HQ glowed brightly once more, but instead of shooting a laser out into the sky and showering energy comets. It unleashed a powerful wave of energy that hit both fusions directly. This caused them to de-fuse instantly and all but Steven to retreat back into there gems. _NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _Onyx exclaimed from within his gem. Cobalt HQ began to open up, and Cobalt began to come down, looking proud, powerful and most of all intimidating.  
"Sorry Onyx, but you and your gems have lost." He said proudly. He equipped then his crest glowed. Cobalt used his element power which was based on wind, and smacked Steven into a boulder, knocking him out. He gathered them all up, then returned back to Cobalt HQ.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER_

_Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, As a question for all of you readers, what do you think Onyx's 'master plan' is. As always leave a review for me to read and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'd really appreciate it. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Rescue Mission: Diver Style

_"Uh? what happened, and why am I back in my gem?" _Onyx asked himself in his gem. He was back resting in his gem like before when he was buried in the sand at Beach City which felt weird for Onyx since he's grown from that experience. His gem began to glow bright grey, and he returned to his original form only to find himself trapped in a small cell. It was a compacted size room with walls made out of Cobalt, and some other metal which Onyx could not identify. His cell door was made out of plain steel, but Onyx could tell that his cell door was electrified.  
"I must be in Cobalt HQ." He said. "Wait where are all the others?" He looked around but nothing. The hallway was empty and only lit by the lights that bounced off of the walls. Then he heard light footsteps which echoed throughout the hallway. Then the figure approached his cell door and appeared to be non other than the element Cobalt.  
"Hehehe." He chuckled. "My, my don't you look like a caged rat." Onyx growled at him.  
"Where are the gems?" Onyx asked in a deep, and dark voice. This only got a laugh out of Cobalt who was nowhere near scared at all by the angry gem.  
"Oh don't worry about your little friends." Cobalt said. "Besides I don't even understand why you tolerate staying around them." Onyx didn't answer. Cobalt leaned against the blue walls and smirked at Onyx.  
"What are you talking about?" Onyx asked.  
"Oh come now Onyx." He said. "Let's face it, gems and elements they just don't mix, and you would know that first hand." Onyx stared at the ground trying to ignore Cobalt's every word.  
"All I'm saying is why waist your time with weakling gems when you could be spending your time with powerful elements like us?" Cobalt asked deviously. "Besides, you were never even meant to be born a gem." Onyx clenched his teeth, and fists.  
"All you are is..." Cobalt began to say however Onyx spit in his face leaving the wind element to pause. "A mutation." That did it.  
"Shut...up!" Onyx exclaimed angrily. "Why don't you do everyone me, and everyone a favor by shutting up!" Cobalt crossed his arms, and looked away from him arrogantly. Then he began to laugh.  
"Oh my you know your so fun to tease, and mock." Cobalt said. "It's too bad our leader has already made plans for destroying you and your friends." Then Onyx cooled down a bit.  
"Leader?" Onyx said. "Wait, you mean Zinc?"  
"It doesn't matter now, but until then Onyx." Cobalt said. "Try not to get squished like a pathetic grape." He snapped his fingers then suddenly the walls began to close in on Onyx. Then the element of wind left Onyx. He quickly noticed this and did everything in his power to stop it, but nothing. _No I can't die now. I refuse too! _Onyx thought. Then he thought about the moves he could use that would help him.  
"My shurikens won't work now, and their aren't any rocks or sand to use me earth powers." He said. "What should I..." He thought about another move, but one he hadn't used in a while. It also happened to be the same move he used, and obtained when he was fighting Peridot. "My diver ability!" Before the walls officially closed in on Onyx he mustered up his energy, and used his diver power to dig underground to avoid his ultimate demise, and to escape the cell.

Once he was on the other side of the cell he brushed the pieces of dirt off of his shirt, and ran in the left direction.  
"Oh this is just great." He said. "How in the world am I going to find all of them?" Then he heard a loud scream which reminded him a lot of Steven's scream.  
"Steven?" Onyx said. He gasped. "STEVEN!" He began running in the direction of Steven's screams.  
"HELP, SOMEONE!" He called out. "ONYX, PEARL, ANYBODY PLEASE!"  
"Hold on Steven!" Onyx said. Steven's voice was getting louder, which meant he was close by. Onyx turned right and at the last cell, he found the human gem. Onyx knelt down to his level.  
"Onyx help me." He cried.  
"Hold on." He said. He used his diver ability once more, and grabbed Stevens legs once he reached the surface. Onyx dragged him back under, and helped him escape the tiny cell that also tried to enclose on him. "Are you okay?" Steven dug his head into Onyx's chest.  
"I thought I was gonna die." He said. "I owe you one Onyx."  
"It's fine, but did you see where the other gems were?" The light grey gem asked.  
"No." Steven said. "Sorry." Onyx patted Steven on his fluffy dark brown hair.  
"It's Okay, but right now we need to save the other gems." Onyx said.

Steven and Onyx were walking through the hallway peaking into each cell door they spotted. Onyx knew that his main mission was to save Lapis Lazuli who was abducted a few days ago by the wind element, but then everything began to spiral out of control. Now he must save the other three gems, defeat Cobalt, and destroy Cobalt HQ. Then there was his 'master plan' that no one knew about, but Onyx who refused to tell the gems.  
"So Onyx." Steven said." Onyx looked at him.  
"Yes Steven." He said.  
"You've been here longer than I have." He said. "How strong is Cobalt?" Onyx stared at Steven's curiously frightened face.  
"He's a strong opponent, but don't worry." Onyx said. "We'll be able to take him down." _At least I hope. There aren't any rocks around, and if there's no sand I'll be completely defenseless. _Onyx thought.  
"So we've been able to defeat 2 out of four of the elements." Steven said. "Two more to go." Onyx stared at Steven's goofy face. He put on a fake smile and nodded. _Phosphorus. The first element to approach us lost her life. I never wanted it to end like that, but she held us hostage, and she had gone mad with power. She would've most likely ended up destroying herself. And then there's Hydrogen. She might've been corrupted by Cobalt, and blinded by his wrong doings, but I could tell that behind those Azure eyes she was a broken girl who had been through too much pain and suffering. I feel like I made the right choice by letting her off the hook, and besides even if she tried anything she would've been too weak. _Onyx thought. He raised his hand, and felt his jet black, short hair. _So much is put on the line to protect everyone, including personal things that are near and dear to you. That is why we must defeat Cobalt, and Zinc. _Onyx thought with new overwhelming passion burning in his dark eyes. Then he began to hear singing. Beautiful singing from down the hallway.  
"Uh, SAPPHIRE!" Steven yelled.  
"Who?" Onyx asked.  
"Garnet's other half." Steven said in a riled up voice.  
"Other...wait, Garnet's a fusion?!" Onyx asked. Steven grabbed the light grey gems arm, and dragged him down the hall.  
"Her voice is getting louder." Steven said.  
"Which means she's close by." Onyx said. Eventually, the two finally found her trapped inside the cell door.  
"Steven?" Sapphire said.  
"Don't worry we'll get you out." He said.  
"Right." Onyx said. He used the diver power, dug underneath the electrified cell door. He grabbed the blue gem and helped her escape.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"Now that we have Sapphire, we need to find Ruby." Steven said.  
"I'm guessing that's the other half of you that makes Garnet correct?" Onyx asked.  
"Yes." Sapphire said in a monotone voice. "And I can tell that she's just down the hall from me." Onyx raised an eyebrow.  
"She has future vision." Steven said.  
"Oh." Onyx said.  
"Oh no this is terrible." The blue gem said worriedly.  
"What's wrong?" Steven asked.  
"I found Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis Lazuli, but there all trapped in cages hanging from the ceiling." She said. "To make matters worse Cobalt, and...some other person are located in there with them."  
"Then he must be with Zinc." Onyx said. _Great, I didn't think I would be able to defeat Cobalt alone, but if he's with Zinc then that will definitely make it a lot harder than it already was.  
_"Okay Sapphire you'll have to lead us to where Ruby is." Onyx said. Sapphire nodded. She grabbed Steven and Onyx by there wrists, and sprinted towards the Ruby's exact location. _Wow for a dainty, elegant looking gem she sure can zoom through the hall. _Onyx thought. The red gem with box-like hair known as Ruby was sitting in the cell looking quite furious.  
"Ruby." Sapphire said softly. Her voice allowed the gem to open her eyes and immediately run towards the electrified bars.  
"No don't touch the bars." Onyx said, but it was too late it with two hands she grabbed the electrified bars which electrocuted her. The bars on the other hand looked like they melted a little from her touch.  
"Calm down, Onyx is going to get you out." Sapphire said. Onyx went on the move, and helped Ruby escape.

Once they were above the surface, Ruby ran into Sapphire's arms, and the two embraced each other. There gems glowed, and they re-fused to form the tall gem known as Garnet once more.  
"Garnet!" Steven yelled with excitement then hugged the tall fusion gem. Onyx felt dizzy then fell to his knees.  
"Onyx, are you okay?" Garnet asked. He looked up at her.  
"Well when you use a new ability you forgot about, it really drains your energy." Onyx said in a pained voice.  
"Thanks." Garnet said, then held a hand out to him. "It was because of you that I was able to re-fuse." Onyx smirked at her then she helped him to his feet.  
"Yeah, thanks Onyx." Steven said. Onyx nodded.  
"No problem." He said. _However, we still have three more things to do, and that would be to defeat Cobalt, and Zinc then destroy Cobalt HQ, and destroy it we shall. _Onyx thought.

* * *

_Another one bites the dust. I'm nearing the end to this story you all. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like then you can leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay beautiful. My prayers are with you readers in Paris._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Fighting Spirit

The three gems Garnet, Steven and Onyx were walking through Cobalt HQ's hallway. It was still dimly lit, but once again the lights bounced off of the blue walls which made it a tad brighter. Garnet, and Steven were busy leading the way while Onyx was trailing behind, thinking long and hard. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take his mind off of his enemies Zinc and Cobalt. He knew that Zinc was the leader of the elements and that he would be a tough opponent, and he already got a taste of what Cobalt could do in battle. Those thoughts were what made Onyx nervous about the outcome of the fight. Then there was the part where he needed to rescue the other gems being held captive. The light grey gem glanced over at Steven then looked over at Garnet who were still leading the way. He knew all to well that he had no defenses whatsoever without the sand, and since their was no sand in Cobalt HQ, he didn't have any defense strategies at all. Even if he transformed into one of his earth armors it wouldn't help that much without the sand. He could still use his rock shurikens, but those were the only weapons he could use since there weren't any rocks, or boulders around. That's where Steven would come into play. Onyx knew that Steven's gem power revolved around defense, healing and support powers. He knew he could trust Steven to defend him, but the bad part about that would be that Steven would have to get involved, and Onyx knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing something bad happened to Steven. The only other way Onyx could see protecting Steven would be if they were to fuse into Platinum again, however he didn't think Steven would be able to handle another fusion like that.

Then there was Garnet, the leader of the crystal gems. Onyx wasn't too keen on physical fighting in his original form since he manipulated rocks and sand, so that left Garnet to do the heavy amounts of damage with her gauntlets, and since she's a fusion gem, all Onyx would have to do is fuse with her and create Pyrope Garnet if things get to heated, but if Garnet somehow gets hurt so bad that she retreats back into her gem...then things could get ugly. He squinted his eyes shut and signed loudly. His reaction caused Garnet, and Steven to turn and look at him with concerned faces.  
"Onyx is there something wrong?" Garnet asked. Onyx shook his head.  
"Nothing." He said. "I was just thinking about...well the whole situation with Zinc, and Coblat."  
"We're going to pull through this, but remember who we are Onyx.." Steven said passionately. "The Crystal Gems never give up a fight, especially when there friends lives are at stake." Onyx stared at the little boy surprised by his emotions. _Wait, is this the same Steven I met when I came back to the human world? _Onyx thought. Then the earth manipulating gems lips began to curve.  
"But, are you sure we..." Garnet caressed his broad shoulders, and looked him directly in his dark eyes.  
"Look Onyx." Garnet said. "We are going to defeat those two troublemaker, and save our friends, and don't you even begin to lose hope." Onyx's eyes drooped low, and he stared at the solid, blue, ground.  
"Your right." He said. He looked up with a fake smile, along with a blush. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
"Okay, well lets move on." Steven said cheerfully. He put on one of his happy, goofy smiles as they pressed forward. Onyx stared at Steven with a saddened face. _Steven. How in the world can you act so carefree, and innocent when we're in this sort of predicament. _The light grey gem thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile  
_  
"So, Cobalt how are our wandering prisoners doing?" The leader of the elements, Zinc asked while he was sitting in a chair that was positioned in the center of a big room which was called 'The Core.  
"Oh, there still trying ton find us." Cobalt said. "Why can't I just kill them now and get it over with?" The blue skinned element was referring to the caged gems above the ceiling, which were out cold.  
"Because I want to push Onyx to his full power when we fight them." Zinc said. Cobalt stared at him puzzled.  
"How do you plan on doing that?" He asked. Zinc snickered.  
"Oh you'll see." Zinc said malevolently, as he stared at a cage with a white blanket over it.

* * *

"Uh...this is taking forever." Steven complained. "Are we almost there Garnet?" Garnet stayed silent then stopped in her tracks. Onyx and Steven stared at her with confused faces.  
"Yes." She said. "I can see them."  
"Good." Onyx said. "So, are we ready?" Garnet and Steven nodded confidently.  
"Lets kick some butt!" Steven exclaimed with passion in his brown eyes. Onyx simply nodded. They all approached a pair of indigo doors. Before they entered, Onyx made one last mental note about what they were getting into. He questioned if they would even make it out of this alive or not. It took him awhile to defeat Hydrogen, and she was no walk in the park at all. He knew all too well how strong, and fierce the elements really were, they were nowhere near the level of a gem which could make things a lot harder. However, failure was not an option at this point. Then he worked up his courage, and pushed the doors open. He saw him. The leader of the elements...Zinc. Onyx couldn't make out his face since it was covered with shiny silver hair which stopped at his chest that paired with a long beard. Another reason why he couldn't identify his face was because of his silver hood he had draped over his eyes leaving his mouth exposed with a devious smile. On the hood was the symbol for the element of steel. Onyx found Cobalt standing next to the leader, with a wicked smile that looked blood thirsty.  
"Its about time you three showed up, otherwise you would have missed the show." Cobalt said. "And that would have been bad for dear Onyx." The three gems scowled at him.  
"What do you mean by show?!" Garnet asked.  
"Oh Onyx knows exactly what we mean by show." Cobalt said. "I recall that light grey haired gem poser fighting with one of our elements.  
"The queen of water?" Steven asked  
"Yeah." Cobalt said. "What was her name again? Oh yeah, Hydrogen."  
"What about her?!" Onyx spat aggressively. Cobalt simply snickered wickedly at his intimidating glare.  
"We saw the whole fight, and the ending was so disappointing I laughed until my head spun." The wind element said sarcastically. "She mentioned loving me, and wanting to be with me. Tch...so sweet, that it made me want to throw up my lunch." Onyx ignored Cobalt for a second, and noticed a container that was covered in a white cover, or sheet of some sort. Cobalt snapped his fingers.  
"Huh?" Onyx said.  
"Hey, I wasn't finished didn't anyone tell you it's rude to ignore people when they're talking?!" Cobalt exclaimed with frustration. Onyx snickered.  
"Yeah, but I don't listen to people who hurt my friends." The light grey gem said.  
"Oh friends, speaking of friends, I remember Hydrogen trying to become friends with you." The wind element said. "It made me so happy that I wanted to smash Cobalt HQ to smithereens, But speaking of destroying things, take a look." He snatched the white sheets off of the cage behind Zinc's throne, and Onyx's eyes grew wide, and froze with fear. In the steel cage, he saw the water element in steel shackles. Her hair once shiny, blue hair was now lifeless and draped over her eyes, and her once white dress was now shredded and a darker shade. Her ankles were bruised, and scratched, and her legs had large, violet bruises on her legs which were being covered by her dress which still clung to her. She lifted her face which looked even worse than her body. Her eyes looked glassy, and blackened which were being complimented by scratches and scars all around her blue cheeks. She was broken. Like an injured bird, or like a tortured bug that was being played with until it eventually died.  
"On...yx, I'm...I'm so sorry." She said weakly. Tears began to stream down her face as he looked on. He took a step, but Cobalt stopped him by cutting a line through the floor with his wind.  
"Oh no you don't, if you value your little 'friends' life, stay back." Cobalt said wickedly. Onyx felt his anger rising. He was like a tea kettle with water boiling inside, or like a ticking time bomb just waiting for the right time to go boom.  
"What did you do to her?!" He asked sounding frightened. "You monsters."  
"Hmph...we haven't finished yet, your about to witness." Cobalt paused, then licked his blue lips malevolently. "The final act." Then Cobalt pulled a lever down, and Hydrogen began to glow bright and white as she screamed in pain and agony.  
"STOP!" Onyx yelled then made another attempt to charge at the wind element.  
"Wait Onyx!" Steven yelled. The earth manipulator simply ignored him and focused on Cobalt. With the snap of a finger, Cobalt pushed Onyx back to a wall with his wind and pinned him to it.  
"Onyx!" Steven and Garnet yelled in unison. He opened his teary eyes, and stared at The glowing white light traveling to the leader Zinc who seemed to be absorbing it with ease. Onyx's eyes were glued on Hydrogen, and her cries of misery. She opened her eyes then smiled at him. The gem felt tears welling up in his eyes watching her being tortured. Then it stopped. Hydrogen stopped glowing but she was still staring at him with a face dripping with hot, wet tears. Onyx now felt tears falling down his light grey face. He wanted the world to stop in its tracks to stop all the problems that are occurring in its atmosphere. He wanted the pain to stop. He just wanted everything to go back to when he first met Steven. He wanted...He wanted to change everything that led to this intense moment. Cobalt let him go, and Onyx fell to his knees. Onyx ran towards her and pried her cage door open. Hydrogen limply fell into his arms and stared into his eyes. Onyx looked at her crest as it began to flash, which was a symbol that she would have to return to her crest soon, which was an elements way of getting ready to cross-over to the other side, right before his eyes.  
"Hydrogen...I am so sorry." Onyx said mournfully. "This is all my fault?!" She lifted her shaking hands and wiped away tears that were rolling down his cheeks.  
"I...should be the one who's sorry." She said in pain. "I helped cause so much trouble, that I didn't see the wrong in any of it."  
"Hydrogen...please just..." He began to say, as he squeezed more tears out of his eyes which were beginning to turn as red as roses in a downpour. She silenced him by placing a finger on his quivering lips.  
"No...Onyx I should've listened to you, but the last thing I need you to do before I go is...defeat those two." She said, and in his arms, the water element with the face of an innocent little girl retreated into her crest, and in his hands it became nothing but dust. Her soul was released, and the water element was finally free.

Steven had tears streaming down his face, and Garnet lifted her shades to wipe away a tear forming in her eyes. Onyx sat on his knees motionless, and shocked by what he just saw. Someone he saved, no someone he spared who was just a lost spirit just perished right before his eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it. Then he heard the sinful laugh from Cobalt, as the leader stood.  
"What a sorry excuse for an element." Zinc growled. "Her feeble power now belongs with me, and it happens to be enough to destroy the three of you with a mere flick of the wrist. As for your 'friends' well, we'll see." Onyx began to stand and shake. However he was no longer filled with fear of losing, it was the exact opposite. An emotion he had experienced before, but never this powerful. He wiped the hot tears away from his angered face.  
"How...how could you!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth. "How could you do that to your own teammate!" Garnet and Steven stood back, seeing how mad Onyx was. He faced the two elements with corrupted eyes that made Cobalt raise an eyebrow.  
"Oh what does it matter?" Cobalt asked nonchalantly. "She's dead, you weren't even on the same team. In my opinion, she should have tried harder to kill you all, instead of trying to make crappy amends." That was the straw that broke the camels back. That time bomb inside of him finally exploded, and Onyx began to feel something else rising inside of him. He felt so many emotions exerting from his. Anger, Hatred, Passion, Sorrow and above all Fury.  
"Looks like I have another reason to fight you two." He said passionately. _I'll avenge you Hydrogen, what they did to you was wrong, but this was all apart of my Master Plan. You aided me well, and although it cost you your life, you left me a gift that will aid me in this fight. _His right arm, and left arm both began to glow bright orange. The floor began to shake as energy, and power were exerting from his body.  
"Garnet, Steven." He said. "I want you two to stand back, because this...is about to get ugly."  
"YES! HAHA WE FINALLY UNLOCKED IT!" Cobalt shouted joyously. "THE FIGHTING SPIRIT...HAS FINALLY BEEN UNLOCKED!" _Thanks for the gift Hydrogen, now I shall repay your kindness._

* * *

_OMG, this chapter went exactly how I wanted it to go. The fighting spirit has been awaked and now Onyx will go all out._

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you would like, you can leave a review and let me know your opinion on this chapter. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Unlocked Potential: Onyx vs. Cobalt

Everything was quiet. No one made a sound as Onyx's arms were glowing bright orange.  
"On..." Garnet covered Stevens mouth and shook her head. Even Garnet the strongest gem of the crystal gems was rattled by Onyx's deathly glare. The only ones who weren't feared by him were Cobalt, and Zinc who looked rather amused by his emotions. Onyx looked over to the cages and saw that Pearls gem was beginning to glow, and so was Amethysts. Eventually the two gems were molded back into there original form, and saw Onyx with the others.  
"Hey Onyx, get us out of here." Amethyst said. He was silent at first  
"Amethyst." He said. "You, and Pearl take Lapis's gem and get off Cobalt HQ, we'll deal with these two." Pearls eyes widened then she shook her head.  
"No, Onyx we can't leave you three here." She said.  
"Trust me Pearl." He said. "Just...listen to me."  
"They're not leaving." Garnet put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at it. "We can do this if we work as a team." Onyx cracked a smile before Cobalt began to talk again.  
"Okay this is getting so...boring." He said. "What's say Onyx and I finally square off." He snapped his fingers and Onyx was then trapped by a hand made of air.  
"ONYX!" The other four gems yelled.  
"Ugh...don't worry about me." He said. "Focus on their leader, he's not one to be underestimated." They nodded in agreement.  
"We're going to a special room." Cobalt said then pushed Onyx out of the room using the force of the wind.  
"What room is that?" Onyx asked.  
"Hm...it's a surprise." Cobalt said ominously then he pushed Onyx using his wind powers once more, and the two enemies ended up in a large room dark room. Onyx stood, Onyx stood up and looked around the room.  
"What is this place?" Onyx asked. Then the lights suddenly switched on, and the room revealed itself a boxy area with the Cobalt element symbol on the floor they were standing on.  
"Welcome...to the HQ arena." He said wickedly. "I've faced dozens of gems here who thought they could defeat me, but they all fell to me, and lost pathetically." Onyx just glared at him, as he continued to spew nonsense.  
"Hm...so is this why you brought me here?" Onyx asked.  
"Hehehe, you guessed it." He said. "Now...lets finally fight, I've been dying to defeat you." Onyx cracked his knuckles, and snickered at him.  
"Well, looks like I have no other choice now do I?" _I remembered what he, and Zinc did to Hydrogen, and I guarantee everyone on this ship that I am not losing to this jerk. _He thought, then shot a fierce glare at Cobalt.

The two were ready to fight, Onyx's fierce glare intercepted Cobalt's arrogant smile.  
"Before we start I wanted to ask you something." Onyx said. "What's your plan? I mean, why do you want to destroy beach city?" Cobalt stared at Onyx with a confused face, then into a wicked grin.  
"When we destroy 'Beach city' I'll be able to gain control over what's left of it, and expand my army of elements. Then I'll be able rule the world with my fierce army."  
"What about Zinc?" Onyx asked. Cobalt chuckled.  
"Oh, don't worry about him." He said. "Now, lets fight already." Onyx got his guard up as his gem glowed a bright shade of gray. Wind began to dance around Cobalt's feet, as he was lifted into the air using it. Then with the wind he created two wind Tonfas.  
"Wait, I thought your Tonfas were made of Cobalt?!" Onyx asked furiously.  
"I can make weapons using wind too." He said. Then Cobalt swooped down, and swung at Onyx. He dodged the attack then equipped himself with his rock shurikens, and used his earth powers to navigate it towards Cobalt. Then Cobalt snickered, and turned his wind Tonfas into a gust of wind to push the shurikens back at Onyx. Onyx lost control of his weapons, and the shurikens hit Onyx everywhere on his body.  
"I don't know why I thought that would work." Onyx said to himself.  
"Hm...you should have known that rocks don't work to well against wind, and if you didn't know that then maybe I should teach you." Then his hands filled with wind, then with that wind he created a cyclone with it. "WIND TORNADO!" Onyx couldn't dodge the attack this time, and the vortex trapped him, and began cutting his skin, and his clothes little by little. Onyx fell out of the vortex, and landed on his thighs.  
"Woah, that hurt." He said while wincing in pain. Cobalt floated over to him, using the wind.  
"Didn't you know that if you force wind into a tornado like state, it has enough force, and power to lift you, suffocate you, and even cut you?" Onyx just glared. _This is bad, it's only the beginning, and I'm already losing. _He thought. He stared at his arms which were no longer glowing then put a confused face on. _And what happened to the glowing on my arms? _"Wind Punch!" A force of wind socked Onyx in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him, and then Cobalt used his powers to force Onyx into a wall using his wind punch.  
"Ah!" Onyx screamed in pain.  
"Oh, what was that Onyx?" Cobalt asked mockingly. "You said you want some more pain?" Cobalt created another gust of wind, and blasted it towards Onyx. He narrowly evaded the attack, and landed on his feet. _I'm gonna have to do something. _He thought. _Wait, I got it! _Then he stood still, and immediately dove underground.  
"Huh?" Cobalt said. Onyx popped out of the ground under Cobalt, and uppercut his chin. Then he equipped himself with more rock shuriken, and sent ten of them flying towards the element.  
"Take this!" Onyx yelled.  
"I don't think so." Then Cobalt's body vanished. Onyx gasped, then felt a large, sudden pain form in his back. He looked back, and saw Cobalt's knee connecting with the gems back.  
"But...how?" Onyx asked.  
"Like the wind, I'm quiet, and move fast." He said. Onyx then fell to the ground with a thud.

He struggled to stand with all the pain that has been dealt to him, and yet Cobalt still stands after the uppercut Onyx sent his way.  
"C'mon Onyx, you have to do better then that if you ever want to defeat me." He said. "But I guess I'll play with you a bit more." Then Cobalt created a whip using wind and began to lash Onyx multiple times. The whipping sent searing, uncomfortable pain all up and down Onyx's body leaving him completely immobilized for the time being.  
"Ugh...I wont give up!" He mustered out. Then Cobalt wrapped the whip around Onyx's ankle, and swung him into a wall, and the floor multiple times. Then he threw the gem into the air, and attacked him with more painful whiplash attacks.  
"Why won't you surrender?" Cobalt asked maniacally. "You'll be hurting yourself, and others around you if you don't." Onyx fell to the ground, then began to muster up his strength to stand on his feet.  
"No...I'm not...finished yet." He said. Then his head was pinned down to the ground by Cobalt.  
"Look Onyx, the truth is you will give up because you know that you're completely useless without your sand or rocks around you." Onyx wanted to look away from him, or cover his ears, but he couldn't, and so the helpless gem had to listen to Cobalt spew hurtful words while he was pinned to the ground. "Honestly, did you really think you could beat me by yourself? Because if you did, then you must really be that dumb, dumb as a rock."  
"No..." Onyx said while wincing. Cobalt pressed down on his head, and made him eat the floor.  
"Did I say you could speak?" He asked. "But no matter because when I'm done with you, your little friends will truly suffer greater than you have. And that boy will be killed on sight." Onyx felt rage inside of him releasing, as he pushed Cobalt's foot off of him. Then as he stood, and as his arms began glowing bright orange he knew exactly what had to be done, and why he's a member of the Crystal gems.  
"Your such an idiot." He said. "You should never ever underestimate your enemies, but I swear to you if you touch or even think of killing that boy. I'll kill you using nothing but the rocks I have in my arsenal!" Then his left, and right arm were both engulfed in sand as his Shurikens floated all around him.  
"Are you serious, do you think those threats scare me in any way?" Onyx leapt towards Cobalt as he made a giant sandy fist, and punched Cobalt across the face with it. Cobalt was sent into a wall, as he looked at Onyx with shock. In his eyes, he saw someone different. The Onyx he knew was gone, to him this was like a whole new person. _I know I have the power to fight, and protect my friends, and by unlocking this new found potential inside of me, I'll do just that, and defeat him._ He thought. He glared at Cobalt who was beginning to stand from Onyx's enormous attack that swiftly knocked him into a wall.  
"Now we get serious, I was just warming up before." Onyx said. Cobalt glared at the light grey gem, and equipped himself with two wind-made Tonfas. Onyx equipped himself with more rock shurikens as more floated around him with his arms still encased in the glowing sand.  
"Whatever, your not gonna beat me anyway." Cobalt said. Then he charged at Onyx who stood still without losing anymore of his temper. He closed his eyes, and remembered the move he studied in the book known as 'Tierra Powers' and remember how tough it was to learn it that day.

* * *

_Flashback at the Temple_

_Onyx was outside on the beach at the temple reading the 'Tierra Powers' book. He stumbled upon one power that read 'Sand Slash' and quickly became interested in using it. That was when Pearl walked outside and saw him studying._  
_"Hello Onyx." She greeted politely. He looked back, and waved at her._  
_"Hey Pearl, can you practice with me so I can learn how to perform this move?" Onyx asked. Her face stared at the light grey gem with confusion._  
_"You want my help?" She asked. Onyx nodded. Then Pearls face lit up with excitement as she stood before the gem._  
_"So I'll take that as a yes." Onyx said. She drew her spear, and Onyx took three rock shurikens out._  
_"Ready?" She asked. Then both of them clashed. Pearl tried to slash Onyx but he used the sand to make a small shield to block it. Then he used his powers once more to manipulate his rock shurikens. He sent one heading for Pearls back and the other two aiming at her sides. She jumped up in the air, then shot little spark balls out from her spear which destroyed Onyx's rock shurikens._  
_"Impressive." Onyx complimented. "Now it's my turn again." Then Onyx closed his eyes as he felt energy surging all throughout his body, and as he channeled it into the sand underneath his feet, he was able to make the sand rise up, and turn into thick, sharp scythe blades. Then he opened his eyes, and used his powers to push them towards a nearby boulder instead of Pearl. Each blade pierced through the boulder, and completely sliced it up. Then he used even more of his powers to lift the sliced boulder pieces to chuck each of them at Pearl who gracefully dodged all of them. She landed on her feet, put her spear away and bowed towards him.  
"That was an excellent move Onyx." Pearl said. "I think I'm done for now, lets do this again sometime, because you know you can ask for help from me anytime." Then gave him a soft smile and wink._

Flashback end

* * *

Onyx opened his eyes, as his sandy arms made sand scythes all around him.  
"SAND SLASH!" Then Onyx sent each Blade flying towards the wind element who did everything he could to keep it at bay, but nothing helped, and he was hit critically by each blade. Cobalt still stood though, but his body was covered in a lot of fresh scratched, and cuts. His cheek was even starting to turn purple after Onyx punched him. Cobalt cracked a smile and began to laugh.  
"I have to admit, that attack was something else, but that doesn't mean I'm finished." The wind element said. Then his hands filled with orbs of wind once more, and he looked at Lance with a psychotic, satanic smile. "Like you said, I'm just warming up too." Then the two charged at each other once again.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter, sorry it took so long to post, I haven't really been able to work on it lately, but I will now with the break upon us. If you would like you may review it, and tell me what you think. Once again thank you, Merry Christmas Eve, and as always...Stay beautiful_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Furious Lapis, and Serious Steven

Onyx, and Cobalt didn't pause for a moment during their heated battle. Onyx's arms were still glowing bright orange while Cobalt had his wind Tonfas equipped to him. He nearly hit Onyx multiple times in the face, but Onyx was able to use his powers in his Unlocked Potential state to block each of them using sand that he created. The light grey gem took out another set of rock shurikens, and flung them all at Cobalt. He already knew that Cobalt would counter his attack with his wind powers, so he swiftly activated his Tierra powers to maneuver the rocks, and to form a sandy wall blocking Cobalt's wind. Then the shurikens made a surprise attack, and nailed Cobalt with painful slashed.  
"Ugh…not bad, but beat this!" He yelled. Before Onyx knew it, his sandy wall reduced to regular sand and was blown into his face, by Cobalt. Some of it got into his eyes, making him shut them in pain. Cobalt took that opening, and hit the light grey gem directly in his stomach with both wind Tonfas. Onyx was pushed back by the attack, and opened his eyes which weren't blocked by the sand. Onyx glared then rushed towards Cobalt.

* * *

Meanwhile,

The Crystal gems, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven all stood in front of the leader who was still sitting in his chair, and staring at them with glee. Pearl had been holding onto Lapis's gem, and thought about their strategy. Then once her gaze beamed at Steven, she knew exactly what to do.  
"Steven, hold Lapis's gem, and leave this room." She told him. She placed the gem in Steven's hands, and the gem boy stared at her confusedly.  
"Pearl?" He questioned.  
"Don't ask, just run!" She said then drew her spear. Steven didn't argue, and he fled the room with Lapis's gem. No the three gems were left to take on the leader. He began to chuckle, causing Garnet to lose her temper.  
"What is so funny?!" She yelled. The leader grinned menacingly.  
"Oh it's just…how you think that'll actually work." Zinc said sadistically. Now each of the gems had their weapons ready, and waited for Zinc to make his move. However all he did was sit in his chair, without a care in the world. Then before anyone could say anything else Amethyst rushed towards the element in her wrestler transformation. She tried to slam onto him, but was pushed back, and sent flying into a wall by the elements hand.  
"Hm…he's stronger than I thought." Garnet said.  
"And Onyx isn't back yet, so now what do we do?" Pearl asked. Garnet stayed silent as she tried to think of a plan.

While the crystal gems were thinking of a plan, Steven made a quick getaway with Lapis's gem. He ran all throughout the hallway trying to find a way off the ship, but so far he found nothing.  
"Why is Cobalt HQ so big?" He said. He looked down the hall which was enveloped in darkness. Something began to glow a light blue color. He thought it was the hallway but when he looked down he saw Lapis's gem glowing. The gem floated out of his hands, and Lapis finally regained her original form. She rubbed her head, and looked around.  
"Huh?" She said. "What happened?" Then she saw Steven looking at her happily.  
"Lapis, thank goodness you're okay!" He exclaimed joyfully, and then embraced the blue gem.  
"Steven, where are we?" She asked.  
"We're in…" Then they heard a scream echo throughout the hallway. Lapis's eyes widened when she identified it.  
"Oh my…Onyx!" Lapis, and Steven began to run in the direction of Onyx's screams. Both of them winced at his screams of pain echoing throughout the hall. The screams were getting louder, and louder as the two of them pressed forward until they reached two dark blue doors where his screams could be heard.  
"He's in there." Lapis said. She opened the door and the two of them saw Onyx pinned to a wall by Cobalt's wind.

* * *

"Ugh!" Onyx yelped. He could only blame himself though. He let his guard down when he shouldn't have, and it cost him. Now the light grey gem was pinned to a wall with his hands, and feet restrained. He was hit again by a fist of Cobalt' wind, which knocked the air out of him, and another scream.  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Onyx." He said. "Now how did you get yourself into this situation?" Cobalt's sarcastic grin was enough to set Onyx off again.  
"Bite me!" Onyx spat. The grip from the wind was beginning to tighten. Onyx winced from the squeezing, cutting pain as Cobalt grunted.  
"Well Onyx this has been quite fun, but I think it's time to end this, and what better way then by…" Cobalt's eyes narrowed. "Smashing…your…gem." Then something flashed in front of him. Something watery smacked him hard in his face causing him to lose control of the wind restraints. Onyx fell to his knees, and looked up to see what happened. In front of him was Lapis Lazuli, and Steven ready to defend him.  
"Lapis?" He muttered. "And Steven." Steven looked back, and winked.  
"We're here to help you Onyx." He said bravely.  
"That's right, and I was also here to get revenge on Cobalt." Lapis said. "What he did to me was unforgivable, but hurting you was his biggest mistake."  
"But...he's way too strong, stronger than Phosphorous, and Hydrogen." Onyx said. "You'll never be able to beat him alone Lapis." The blue gem looked back and smiled at Onyx.  
"I'm not alone." Lapis said.  
"Did you forget that your apart of the crystal gems Onyx?" Steven asked. Onyx didn't say a word. He couldn't believe what he saw. A furious Lapis Lazuli, and a serious Steven. Onyx cracked a smile, and nodded. He stood up, and equipped himself with five more rock shurikens. His arms also began to glow, as he placed himself in the middle of Lapis, and Steven.  
"Your right, I was stupid to think that I could fight him all by myself." He said. "But together, we can win, so are you ready Cobalt?!" Cobalt rolled his eyes at them, and sighed.  
"Whatever, if you really think that some kid, a water witch, and a useless hybrid can defeat me, then why don't you come at me with everything you got?" Cobalt asked.  
"Oh we will, but you'll regret messing with us, and calling us those horrible names." Onyx said.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I apologize to all the readers for taking so long on this chapter, I had finals, and a bit of writers block. If you want to review to let me know what you thought about this chapter then please do so. Once again thank you, and as always...Stay Beautiful_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Falling Down

**_A/N: I am finally back! I deeply apologize for not being able to upload chapters for so long, Writers block takes a toll, and I was having trouble figuring out how I want to end this story. I've been thinking about making a second part to all of this, and I hope that you guys will be on board for it. Once again, I apologize and get ready for some more Steven Universe!_**

* * *

The room was silent. The Gems-Steven, Lapis, and Onyx-were at a standstill with Cobalt. Onyx was waiting to see what Cobalt would do, but his main priority now was to defend Steven at all costs. The child's safety was all he cared about now. He originally planned on fighting Cobalt alone, and he felt useless knowing the fact that Lapis and Steven jumped in the fight to save him. Onyx knew he could've done more to Cobalt, but in the end the wind element proved to be one formidable opponent.

"So, is this the part where you band together to fight me?" The element asked gleefully.  
"Huh…you aren't as dumb as I thought you were." Onyx spat back. "Actually Cobalt, I had a question for you anyway."  
"Oh…and what would that be?"  
"What are you gonna do when your little death trap is destroyed?" Cobalt chuckled, then snapped his fingers. A small tornado wrapped around Onyx's body and he was now face to face with the wind element.  
"Oh…I wouldn't worry about that rock head." Cobalt said, then pushed Onyx back. Luckily Lapis caught him before hitting the wall. "You should, however, be worried about the other half of you "Crystal gems"." Cobalt said.  
"They're fine by themselves!" Now it was Stevens turn to talk. Of all the times, Onyx wished that Steven would stay quiet. "If anything, you should be worried about us!" Cobalt smirked. Onyx knew what the smirk meant, and panicked.  
"STEVEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A strong cyclone of air was sent towards the young quartz, but Onyx shielded the attack with a wall of sand.  
"Lapis, keep Steven safe!" Onyx ordered. His attention was now focused on keeping the sand wall up, but also protecting the others. The blue gem swooped Steven up in the air, then stayed as far away as possible.  
"That won't help Onyx!" Cobalt teased maniacally. With another snap of his fingers, his Tonfas were re-spawned and formed dozens of small, blue cyclones being sent towards Lapis and Steven. Onyx made a daring move by taking a hand off of his wall. At the same time, he knew his sand would protect them well.  
"You walked right into it!"  
"Onyx look out!" Steven cried. His sand wall was shattered, and Onyx got hit with 2,000 kilometers of wind. The light grey gem tried not to yelp from the slicing pain, he knew it would only frighten the child gem, but it was so excruciating that it made Phosphorus's waves of fire and heat seem comforting.  
"And now another!" Cobalt screamed maliciously. He redirected the silvery tornado, and blasted Onyx with another onslaught of intense wind. He could no longer hold it in, the pain was too much to handle. He yelped, the loudest one he had in him. "Yes! That's what I've been waiting for!"

Onyx landed to the ground. The life was nearly drained from him when he tried to get to his knees.  
"Onyx let me…" Steven said.  
"No! Don't go…near me!" The light grey gem heaved. It was heart shattering. Onyx couldn't put the others in anymore danger. Nothing he did could overpower Cobalt's strength. He knew that if Steven tried to heal him now, Cobalt would send another blast of wind. He couldn't let Steven feel what he felt right now.  
"Ugh…I've grown bored from playing with you Onyx." Cobalt said. "I really feel like playing with my new toys behind you." Lapis stood defensively in front of Steven.  
"No…I'm not…done…playing with you." The light grey gem spoke, using his heavy breaths wisely. "Don't you see…how much…fight I've got left in me?!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The leader of the elements, Zinc, stayed seated in his all metallic throne as he watched the gems suffer. All three gems-Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl-were on their knees panting, and collecting themselves. Zinc simply dusted his titanium cauldrons off.  
"Honestly now…why do you three keep trying?" Zinc asked growing bored of their attempts. "You know you'll never beat Me."  
"Oh yeah, Says who?!" The purple gem inquired. The leader's eyes drifted towards Amethyst. He chuckled.  
"Oh…looks like the deformed excuse for a quartz gem can form a sentence." That was one sword through the heart. Amethyst saw red. Tears were formed, as she changed into her wrestler form once again.  
"Amethyst no!" But it was too late. Zinc's ironed arch made contact with the purple quartz, sending her into the walls of the room. Now his attention drifted towards Pearl.  
"And why is a Pearl on a team like this. I think a diamonds waiting for you somewhere." Even Pearls calm, and precise personality was no match for Zinc's spiteful words. Her Spear impacted with his Palladium bladed gauntlets. He kicked her away like a wild dog. Garnet struggled to her feet. Zinc took this time to stand and approach the fusion gem.  
"And you call yourself a leader." Zinc vindictiveness finally got to Garnet. She equipped her gauntlets and made many punches, and jabs. All were avoided.  
"One." Zinc grabbed her fist. "Two." He grabbed the other. Then with his helmet made of pure Zinc, he made his impact. Garnet fell with a thud, then he pressed his foot down on her.  
"And three." He said.

"If you though that you could overpower me, the leader of the elements…then you were incorrect." He pressed down harder, trying to squeeze the air of the fusion gem.  
"Ugh…you're wrong." Garnet spoke. Zinc frowned. He put even more weight on Garnets chest by swapping his greaves. Since his powers are iron related, he can switch the different metals and mix them up. His Pauldrons could be made of titanium, while his greaves could be made of Platinum. It wouldn't matter because he knows how to hold the weight of the armor.  
"If I'm wrong, then tell me…why are your allies out of commission?" Garnet didn't speak. "Like a fusion. Thinking you're strong just because you're bigger when in reality, your just weak."  
"Hm…looks like you know nothing about me!" Garnets whole body began to glow a bright magenta, and soon she split into two. Once the glow faded, Ruby and Sapphire were present. Ruby gripped Zincs arms, and sent heat hotter than magma through his armor.  
"Ugh!" He groaned. With a fiery jab to his helmet, Ruby was able to fend him off.  
"And now the final act!" Sapphire stated. She refused with Ruby then Garnet used her gauntlets and destroyed the control panel behind Zincs chair.  
The room flashed red. Amethyst, and Pearl finally stood next to Garnet once more.  
"YOU FOOLS, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

* * *

Cobalt looked up, and saw the room flashing red. He gasped.  
"Crap, what's going on with them?!" He panicked.  
"What's going on now?!" Onyx yelled. Cobalt frowned at him.  
"Someone messed with the control panel, and now It looks like we're falling out of the sky!" Cobalt exclaimed.  
"WHAT?!" The three of the gems yelled.  
"What do we do?!" Steven panicked. Onyx kneeled to Stevens's height, and looked him in the eyes.  
"Steven, we need to stay calm." Onyx said.  
"But…" He said. Onyx wiped a tear away from the child's eyes.  
"Everything will be okay." Onyx said. "Remember, we're crystal gems." Then Onyx's arms became encased in sand. His eyes, once dark as an Onyx, lit up and became a lighter tint. The Sand created a barrier, but not of white sand, nor tanned sand. It was black sand.  
"Tch…I don't have time for this!" Cobalt yelled, then boomed out of the room. Onyx held Lapis, and Steven tight as they braced for impact.  
Cobalt HQ soon made impact with the ground, and the floating empire thought to be a blue moon was destroyed.

* * *

_Wow...I'm so glad to be back to finally continuing this story. Thank you all so much for waiting, and thank you so much for reading this chapter. I cannot tell you how thankful I am to have so many readers who like this story. And to those I kept waiting in suspense I apologize deeply. If you would like to let me know your thoughts on this chapter let me know. Once again, thank you all so much, and as always...Stay beautiful._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Rainbow Moonstone

Onyx's black sand barrier dissolved, and around him, Steven and Lapis was their beach covered in bits and pieces of Cobalt HQ. Since Onyx made the black sand Barrier- which he still couldn't figure out how-He didn't feel much of anything, and he knew that the others would've been fine as well.  
"Are you guys okay?" He instinctively asked. "We shouldn't have felt much but…"  
"Yeah, but what about the others?" Steven asked. Then not long after, Garnet-along with Amethyst and Pearl- made their way to Onyx. Pearl ran to Steven and pulled the boy into her embrace.  
"Steven I'm so glad you're safe!" The light colored gem asked hysterically.  
"P…Pearl, I can't….b-breathe!" He said, and she instantly let go. The beach was a complete mess. Luckily the mess didn't spread into the town, but it was still gonna take days to clean.  
"Wow…this is almost as messy as Amethysts room." Steven said.  
"Thanks." The purple gem said.  
"Wait where Cobalt and Zinc are?" Lapis asked.

"How could you possibly be so useless Cobalt!" Everyone heard Zinc boom from afar. They approached slowly, and behind the pieces of rubble, they saw Cobalt on the ground and Zinc pinning him with his iron boot. "You had one task, and that was to destroy Onyx, and the rest of the gems!" Onyx saw Cobalt's face. It was strange, He had never seen Cobalt look so scared before. He didn't know whether to feel good, or sorry for the element.  
"B…b…but oh Great Leader Zinc…I" Cobalt quivered. His frightened, dark blue eyes drifted to Onyx. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WAS ALL ONYX AND THOSE WRETCHED GEMS!" Zinc's face looked at the gems, but mainly focused on Onyx. The light grey gem didn't fret, nor quiver at the sight. He knew exactly what Zinc was capable of when it came down to his personality.  
"Your right." He said in a calmed voice. "It isn't your fault." Cobalt calmed down.  
"It…" He gulped. "You're right."  
"No…I'm not right." Zinc said shifting his wicked stare towards Onyx now. "I'm dead right!" His hand glowed bright and formed a sword slicker than ordinary steel. Greave pressed down on Cobalt's throat.  
"Wait…what…are you?" Zinc shushed him. Pearl immediately covered Steven's eyes knowing what was to come next. "No…!" Cobalt, The element whose main power dealt with air, was left breathless. Everyone was in shock. Zinc's eyes were trained on Onyx who couldn't look away from what the leader of the elements had done. Zinc slowly removed the blade from Cobalt's crest, then placed his hand over it.  
"Thanks for being Useful for once." He said. His hand glowed bright with blue light. Once the blue light faded. Cobalt was nothing but blue dust.

Onyx made his presence known, and he was everything but happy. Even though he had his differences with each of the elements that they've faced, he felt angry seeing how much of a tyrant Zinc was.  
"How…could you do that to your own kind?!" Onyx yelled.  
"Why does it matter to you when he was putting the hurt on all of you?!" Zinc simply asked. "Besides, he was…expendable." Onyx wanted to make a move, but he was held back by Lapis. "Oh my, have I struck another nerve?"  
"This ends now!" Garnet said. "Everybody get into position!" Garnet, Amethyst, and Pear all stood side by side ready for action. Steven, Onyx, and Lapis stood side by side behind them. Zinc remained calm watching their movements closely.  
"You're right." He said. "This ends now." His body began glow bright and white like light. His height grew even taller than he already was. He nearly reached the height of Malachite, but only grew even taller and not only that but Zinc's appearance changed quite a lot.

His body was covered from head to toe in different pieces of metal. He looked down on the gems like they were ants, and giggled malevolently.  
"Ah…feels great to be in my real form, only I get a little added bonus." He said. He raised his hand, and gusted of wind balled in his metallic hand. "Ya see, I absorbed Cobalt's life-force so now I'm able to equip myself with different pieces of metal but I can also manipulate the air as well."  
"You're such a cheater!" Steven yelled. He simply looked at the boy, and laughed.  
"I didn't realize we were playing a game." Zinc mocked. The orb of wind was released from his hand, but Steven was able to bubble them all in the nick of time.  
"There's only one way to beat him." Onyx said. He winked at them all. They knew exactly what to do. They all joined hands, and twirled. Onyx was smiling the whole time. Remembering everything from the past from when he met them, up to now where they would all fuse together. Each one of them glowed in their own gem color, and became silhouettes of light. Morphing, and altering into something even larger.

In their new form, they burst through the pink bubble with massive Aqua wings. The newly fused gem reached a height taller than Malachite and had pale and light colored skin, but also had a touch of other colors giving it a rainbow complexion and arms. In total the gem had 10 arms, and were colored the same. Its hair flowed to the ground, and was shaded a magnificent blend of lilac, aqua and dusty rose. The new gems clothing was similar to what Garnet wore, but were colored black. The gemstones were found on different parts of its body from the forehead, too its back.

"Aww yeah! Rainbow Moonstone's finally here at last!" The newly fused gem exclaimed. "Call me R.M for short." Zinc grimaced.  
"You dare fuse like that in front of me?!" He inquired. The gem smirked. Zinc raised both hands and formed a circle of moving daggers. Infusing them with the wind, he projected them at R.M. The fusion swiftly blocked the attack using Rose's Shield, but more were coming from behind. The fusions other arm formed a black sand shield, blocking the other daggers.  
"Wow, this is so cool!" R.M cheered. "Two shields at once!"  
"Ugh...alright then, take this!" Zinc yelled. The next thing spawned into his hands were two majorly long swords and dash towards them. "You won't block these you sad excuse for a gem!"

Rainbow Moonstone hurled the large rose shield at Zinc, but he just deflected it. The fusion moved onto the offense and equipped itself with a spear and Garnets Gauntlets. The two weapons formed a large War hammer, and blocked the swords. Zinc was getting frustrated.  
"You can fuse weapons too?!" R.M gave the element a self-righteous smirk to the element, which fueled his hatred for gems even more. "I am going to smash each and every one of your gems!" He swiped, and made hard, loud slashes with both of his swords. With Pearls swift, and delicate movements R.M gracefully evaded each attack.  
"You call that wielding a sword?" The fusion asked. The gem de-fused the weapon, and fused the ocean's water with the spear. "Let me show you how it's really done."

With the combination of the two, the spear became an aqua colored sword with a long white handle.  
"Now, take this!" One swipe, and out came a light green wave of energy surfing towards Zinc. He attempted to block, but the force was strong enough to slice both of his swords. He growled and created two more. R.M ran towards the element and they clashed. Neither were even thinking of backing down from the intensity of this fight. Every slash Zinc made was countered by Rainbow Moonstone, and vice versa. The two pushed away from each other so and Zinc surprised them once more. He equipped himself with Hydrogen's Triton and fired the same attacks she used on Onyx.

"How dare you!" R.M yelled and formed a bubble. Zinc cackled watching the fusion resort to defense.  
"Oh well, your friends power was worth more than I imagined." He scoffed. R.M began moving with the bubble and closed in on Zinc. He stopped firing and evaded the bubble attack.  
"Gotcha!" The fusion unbubbled and took out Sugilite's flail. It coiled around Zinc legs and R.M swung him into the large rocks on the beach, and soon into the ocean. "Ha! Take that!"

Zinc leaped out of the water with his swords then charged at R.M. The fusion came at him with a shield and clashed. Both stood face to face.  
"How does it feel to be losing to an element?!" Zinc sneered.  
"Last time I checked, we were even!" Rainbow Moonstone retorted. "But now that you mention it…" without another warning, Zinc was hit and forced back by a pink bubble made just in time. Unbubbling themselves, The fusion spun the shield like a disk and formed a whirlpool trapping Zinc in its path.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" He could no longer move his arms, and had to watch R.M leap into the air gracefully.

Looking down on Zinc, the fusion equipped itself with large rock shuriken, and threw them all at Zinc.  
"That won't work on me!" He stated, then equipped himself with a helmet made of titanium. The fusion smirked.  
"I'm not finished." The rock shurikens returned to the gem, and circled around it the fusion. Next came a combination of Amethyst's whip and Pearl's spear forming Opal's long bow. In the ring of rock shuriken, the fusion shot a light blue colored arrow at Zinc. "And next!" The rock shurikens fused with the arrows energy and made them stronger, faster, and elegant.  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Zinc leaped out of the whirlpool, and summoned a large steel shield. The attack just blocked him, but his smugness was just what fueled R.M.  
"But you've made one fatal mistake." With that said, the fusion lifted the water, and trapped him in a pillar. What came next, was the final move. The rainbow fusion used the rocks around the beach and created two massive hands with them. Each gemstone one its body glowed and energized the rocks with an array of colors. Almost like a rainbow.  
"This ends, now." The hands clapped, and the water dispersed and the hands were nothing but rubble once more.

Rainbow Moonstone de-fused, and each of the gems fell to their knees in the heat of exhaustion.  
"Wow…I feel like I got poofed a bunch a times." Amethyst said.  
"I just feel pain everywhere Steven said.  
"W…where's Zinc?" Pearl asked hysterically. The dust cleared, and Zinc was back in his original form. He was lying on the ground, coughing and staring at the sky. Onyx held his arm and limped over to the defeated element. His hair was a mess, and he felt like he would collapse any minute. He had to stay strong, and continue trudging. He finally approached Zinc, and kneeled.

"It's…over, you've lost." Onyx said. "Which means you were wrong about us gems." He didn't answer. He saw the crest on Zinc's forehead and remembered the elements they all fought, the one's that meant nothing to Onyx but made him be the better person. Phosphorus, Hydrogen, Cobalt, and now Zinc. All have been defeated.  
"I'll be dust soon, but Onyx…tell me…where did I go wrong?" He asked. Onyx plopped down next to him, as they both watched the dimly lit sky. They had been in Cobalt HQ for so long that it was nearly morning.  
"You were lost in your own power." Onyx simply stated. "You were so engulfed with power, that you'd viciously murder your own kind. Cobalt…and Hydrogen, even if they were my enemies I would've never handed them their own fates like that." Onyx heard sniffling. He sat up, and saw tears falling from Zinc's face.  
"Wow…I'm so pathetic that I'm crying in front of a gem." He said. Onyx ignored it, and lied back down.  
"Ya know...Elements and Gems are so similar, that their different and it sucks how they had to fight each other." Onyx said. "But, I believe that the two were once close and so I also believe that it doesn't matter who you shed a tear to." There wasn't a sound made by Zinc.  
"Since I'm dying, I guess I should say…you're a real gem alright." Zinc said. "You may have element DNA in ya, and while I regret giving it to you I guess you've proven to me that you're a crystal gem after all." It was a bittersweet end, but Zinc's crest was all that remained and not long after, it turned to dust like all the other elements.

"It's over, Beach city's safe and the elements are no longer our threat." Onyx said weakly. The gems cheered, but Onyx felt bittersweet. He looked out at the horizon, and saw the sun's warm, innocent rays peaking. Then, seeing the clouds being painted with the light he thought about the elements before they died and wondered if their actions were because of Zinc's dictatorship and if they were once good like the Crystal Gems.

* * *

_One more chapter to go..._

Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, and just know that the next chapter will end the story. I will be working on a sequel to this one, so don't worry. Onyx won't be going anywhere. If you would like to let me know what you thought of the chapter leave a review and let me know. Once again thank you and as always...Stay beautiful!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Unburied and Proud

Weeks have passed since the Crystal gems claimed victory over Zinc, and his team of elements. Since then, things have nearly returned to normal. The citizens of beach city returned to their daily lives and thanked Steven for his help with the mysterious "blue moon" as they called it. However he couldn't take all the credit, and told them to thank the crystal gems. They did, and everyone was left to clean up beach city, which brings us to the gems. The gems also figured out Onyx's master plan, and laughed at it. He actually admitted that he never really had a plan, and said that if he did it would be to do what Crystal gems normally do.

At the temple, every crystal gem was helping to clean up the aftermath of Cobalt HQ. Well…almost everyone. Amethyst, of course, was lounging on the beach pretending to nap much to Pearl's dismay.  
"Amethyst why aren't you helping?!" Pearl asked, agitated at the purple gems laziness.  
"I'm too busy sleeping…" The purple gem said in her laziest, smug voice.  
"Hmm…you aren't even asleep!" Then to tick Pearl off even more, Amethyst made fake snoring sounds. Onyx saw Pearl struggling with the rebellious gem, and decided to help out.  
"Hey Amethyst, if you help clean up I'll make you a huge stack of pancakes!" With that, the purple gem instantly shot up, and began helping Garnet and Steven clean up.  
"YOU BETTER HAVE MAPLE SYRUP, THIS GEMS HUNGRY!" She shouted in her hungriest, cheerful voice. Pearl began to snicker.  
"Well that's one way of making her do chores." She joked. Onyx chuckled. Before getting back to work, Pearl wanted to stay and chat a bit with the light grey gem. Looking at Onyx, only made the pale gem remember things that made her feel…like garbage.  
"Listen…Onyx." Pearl said. "I…I know about your conversation with Lapis.

Onyx looked at the gem. He forgot that he had a decision to make, and felt a heavy pang of guilt in his chest.  
"You did?" Pearl nodded, and held her arms. "So, what do you think I should do?"  
"I really can't give you any advice…" The pale gem said. "But I'll tell you what Rose told me, and that is to do what you wanna do." Then Onyx chuckled weakly.  
"That's just like her…" Pearl giggled as well, but silenced herself. "Pearl…I'm sorry about, how we met in the beginning."  
"No…I'm sorry for how I treated you." The Lightly colored gem said. "I know that I came off as…well, you know."  
"Hm…no, I should've been more subtle when it came to your feelings and wishes." Onyx said sincerely. "And it definitely didn't help when we fought." The light pale gem squeezed her frail arms and sighed.  
"Yeah, and I…I just…never wanted anyone to hurt Steven." She said. "He's the only thing I have that…reminds me of her." Onyx wiped the tear away from Pearls eyes, and hugged the gem.  
"It's okay, don't worry…" The light grey gem consoled. "Just know that she'll be with you, and know that I've forgiven you and have grown thankful for you accepting me." Pearl smiled tenderly and the two gems hugged each other.

* * *

After finally cleaning up the last pieces of Cobalt HQ Steven, Amethyst, Lion, and Onyx decided to head into beach city and get something to eat. Amethyst wasn't letting go of Onyx's promise on making the gem a large stack of Pancakes, but she was in the mood for a fat bag of Fry bits. The four approached the countertop of Beach city Fries and Peedee was there, cleaning the countertops and looking happy while doing it.  
"Hiya Peedee!" Steven greeted, ever so cheerfully.  
"Oh hi Steven!" Peedee said. "Let me guess, the bits right?" Amethyst snapped at him casually.  
"The bits." He hollered at his brother Ronaldo, who immediately came to the counter with a large bag, and his phone. When he looked up, he saw Onyx brushing his black hair back and squealed.  
"WOAH, I'VE NEVER SEEN HAIR SO SHINY AND OMINOUS BEFORE!" Onyx blushed, and insecurely hid a part of his hair.  
"I…wouldn't call it ominous, but…" He was cut off by a flash of light from Ronaldo's phone. "Ugh…why did you…?"  
"Ronaldo likes to blog things on his website." Steven explained.  
"Yeah…it's a pain, but you get used to it." Amethyst said. The group got their food, paid Peedee and went to eat the bits on the beach.

Amethyst finished the bits, and plopped down on the white sand.  
"Man those were good." The purple gem said.  
"Yeah…I've never eaten so many bits." Steven said.  
"Ugh…ya know I never got any right?" Onyx asked a little annoyed.  
"Oh yeah…sorry Onyx" Amethyst said. Instead of pouting, he laughed.  
"Wow…you two are really something." He sat down on the beach between Steven and Amethyst and watched as the clouds.  
"Onyx…" Amethyst said. "You aren't really thinking of leaving the Crystal Gems, right?" The light grey gems face dimmed, but Steven shot up from the sand.  
"What?!" He nearly screamed. "Onyx…you're…?"  
"No, well…I don't know." Then the light grey gem shot Amethyst a dirty look.  
"What?" She said calmly. "He was gonna have to know eventually." The gem knew Amethyst had a point, which annoyed him even further.  
"But I was gonna approach him about it." Onyx said. "And I'm still not sure yet." Steven clutched Onyx's arm, and looked at the light grey gem with small tears forming.  
"I don't want you to leave us." He said. Now Onyx felt guiltier. Looking at Steven's sad face made his chest pound, and sadden as well.  
"Don't worry Steven, I won't leave ya?" Then Amethyst rose up from the sand and shook the little specs out.  
"But what about Lapis?" Onyx didn't know yet. He didn't know if he wanted to go back 'home' with her or fuse with her. When they fused, he felt a rush. Something new and it made him feel really good. When they were Iolite Onyx felt a connection with Lapis. However he wasn't too keen on staying a fusion for the rest of his life.  
"I…I need some advice." He finally said. "I think I'll go talk to Garnet."

* * *

Onyx went back to the temple while Amethyst decided to stay on the beach with Steven and Lion. The light grey gem felt like he needed a little advice from a fusion. He wanted to stay with Lapis, but he didn't want to leave or stay fused for the rest of his life. What's worse is he didn't quite know how to tell Lapis this, and the guilt was beginning to set in on his chest. So he figured why not talk to a gem that has been a fusion longer than he has fused. It only makes sense.

At the temple, he was about to enter until he spotted Garnet on the beach punching the air with her massive gauntlets. Each punch created a small wave that flowed throughout the ocean.  
"Garnet?!" Onyx called. The fusion looked back, and saw Onyx on the stairs. Of course she knew why he was back at the temple, her future vision, but she was waiting for Onyx to tell her. Better yet, she was gonna make him spar with her a bit.  
"Wait…before you tell me anything." Garnet said. "Train with me for a bit." Onyx was confused. She kept her unemotional face written, and that alone let Onyx know that she was serious.  
"Er…Okay, but I'll tell you while we train." He said. He approached Garnet on the sand, and they faced each other. He quickly equipped his Rock shuriken and got into battle position.  
"Ready?" Garnet asked. Onyx wasn't sure what Garnets plans were, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of practicing with his new attacks. He still couldn't figure out the black sand barrier he created a few weeks ago and wanted to see if he could still do it.  
"Go!" The light grey gem shouted. Garnet was on the attack, and charged towards him. Unsuccessfully landing an attack, Onyx pushed the fusion away with a quick wave of sand. Then he threw all ten of his rock shuriken at Garnet. With a smirk on her face, she leaped into the air and beamed towards him like a meteor. It was Onyx's turn to chuckle, and he created a large sand barrier that successfully blocked Garnet's attack. She tried to punch through the barrier, but Onyx had other plans buried in his hair.

The sand barrier fell and became regular sand, but Onyx was gone.  
"Where did he…?" A sharp wave of pain was inflicted on her back. It was non-other than Onyx who cleverly popped out of the ground.  
"Hey…how did you do that?" She asked. He proudly brushed the sand off of his clothes and winked.  
"That's a little power I'll tell ya about later." Garnet chuckled then, they were at each other's horns once more. Onyx threw a few boulders, Garnet shattered them, and this continued until the sun started to go down. The two gems were exhausted from their intense sparring. They were lying on the beach, panting and staring at the sunset orange and pink sky.  
"What should I do Garnet?" Onyx asked. "I mean, I'm not sure if I really want to go through with a fusion that will last that long." Garnet stayed quiet.  
"Well…you don't have to." Garnet said. Onyx was confused at first. The fusion placed a gentle hand on the light grey gems broad shoulder. "You have to decide what you want to do, and doing a fusion like this is not the easiest task in the world." Onyx looked down at the white sand and sighed.  
"That's the thing…I'm still not entirely sure what I want." Onyx said. "I mean…I want to stay with Lapis, but I don't want to leave earth, or leave any of you for that matter. You guys took me in, and cared for me even if…I was different." The light grey gem looked out at the horizon with soft eyes.  
"Well, you're gonna have to figure it out eventually." She said, and pointed up at the sky. There, in the midst of the clouds was a flying blue gem known to all as Lapis Lazuli.

* * *

She landed on the beach, and ran over to hug Onyx.  
"So great to see you again." She greeted happily. Onyx hugged her back.  
"Same here." The rest of the gems came out of the temple, and went to greet Lapis as well. Mainly Steven who was the most excited to see her, while the rest were a little uneasy. Onyx knew what he had to do. While it might hurt Lapis, he knew he had to tell her his decision.  
"So…ugh…Lapis, you ugh…know how we had that conversation right?" Onyx asked sounding as nervous as he was when he first met the gems. The blue gem nodded and smiled.  
"Have you…made a decision?" She tried not to act excited, but it was showing too much. This felt even more painful to Onyx. Her smile graced his face, and filled him with glowing happiness every time, but this time it made him feel bad about what he was about to tell her.  
"Listen…Lapis, I can't…leave this earth." He said. She didn't look sad, yet, but continued to grin.  
"Don't worry about that part, honestly I wouldn't leave either after everything that's happened." She said sounding surprisingly calm. "But…what about the…other part." She slowed her sentence down when she saw Steven gnawing on his fingernails. The tension was brewing and the Crystal gems were waiting patiently, yet anxiously.  
"I…huh…Lapis…I can't fuse with you." He said disappointedly. She was blown back by his words. "I'm sorry, I'm just…not ready for that type of commitment."

Pearl, and Amethyst heaved with gratitude, while Steven did the same but looked sad by Lapis's emotions. She looked like she was about to break down until Onyx went to comfort her.  
"I…why…is it, me?" She broke and Onyx was there to let her cry on his shoulder.  
"No…it's just, we shouldn't jump ahead to fusion so fast." He said softly. "I feel that, maybe we should take some time and get to know the earth for what it really is. Not through fusion, but with our different set of eyes and minds. And maybe…we'll be happier without fusion." The two gems separated and he held his light grey hand out. She wiped her tears away and smiled.  
"I…I'm so sorry." She said. "I nearly took you away from your friends, and separated you like how I was separated from my home. The earth is your home just as much as it is…mine now." The gems smiled. Pearl was pouring tears, and Garnet wiped a small tear away from her third eye. Amethyst was in the middle of shoving popcorn in her face as if she was watching a drama, and Steven folded his fingers together, hoping Lapis will stay.  
"So what do you say?!" Onyx asked. Her eyes glistened with tears of joy.  
"Yes, I will stay on earth." She took his hand and they embraced each other. The gems cheered and Onyx knew that he just made the best decision of his life.

* * *

That night, Steven was asleep in his room, while the gems were in their separate rooms, resting from the bombshells. Onyx was the only gem not present in his room. Instead, he was sitting on the very top of the temple with Lapis and the two were stargazing.  
"Hm…look, I found the milky way." Lapis said excitedly.  
"Nice." He said. "Um…Lapis…do you, ever…miss homeworld?" Her smile faded and the gem hugged her thin blue knees.  
"Well…of course I do…I was only visiting earth for a short time, and somehow…got caught." She reminisced unhappily. "All I wanted to do was escape, but…" Onyx calmed her down, before she began to break down.  
"I know what you mean, I never wanted to fight either…but I got caught, poofed and became a buried gem for thousands of years."  
"Hm…so Onyx?" She asked. "What is a buried gem anyway?"  
"In my definition?" She nodded, and he sighed.

"Well…I think a buried gem would be to gem that has so many insecurities, and demons locked away inside that it fails to see the light that shines during the day. A gem that's…trapped with no escape and begins to give up all hope until it is one day dug up, and given another chance to succeed and make its way back to its home. And then it realizes that it was home all along. A gem that can learn from the decisions it might've made and a gem that can learn it's not alone. Even when things don't look right, a buried gem is able to see through that and one day find its place once again. And that's what…I feel a buried gem is."  
His words shook Lapis, and she teared up a bit.  
"Wow…I didn't know you were so…" She said.  
"Nah…I'm not, it's just…how I feel." He said tenderly and looked at the stars once more.  
"Hm…well, would that buried gem be you?" She asked. He blushed a bit.  
"I…uh…well I…" The blue gem giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Don't worry…I'm just teasing..." She said, then leaned on his broad shoulder, which was warm and soft. He smiled, and Onyx didn't regret one thing from his decisions. From making that daring step back into the temple when he knew Pearl hated him, to now he knew that his adventures from here on out would get better and better. And he's be laughing and smiling with the gems, and Lapis the whole way through. After all…he's a gem that has finally been Unburied, and proud to be one.

**_The End..._**

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading this whole story. I am thankful that you stuck with me that whole way through, and apologize for the spelling errors, and a missing chapter to the story. All in all, I feel this story was a success and I thank each and every one of you who have appreciated my story and have been patient with me the whole way through. I apologize for not uploading the chapters for so long, I hit the worst writers block **EVER!**  
but its complete and if you would like to leave a review for me on what you thought about the story, then please feel free too. Once again thank you, and remember..._

**Peace...**

**Love...**

**And as always...Stay Beautiful!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Before I complete this story, AJleefan is here to let you know that I will be working on a sequel for this story...so don't worry, you'll get more of Garnet, Amethyst, Onyx, and Pearl AAAAAAANNNNNNND! STEVEN!**

**CIOA AND STAY BEAUTIFUL! **


End file.
